Life's Concerto
by Perfect Soldier 01
Summary: Saifuu. HIATUS. A mysterious legend concerning the GFs and their ancient masters starts to come true, and Fujin is in the direct line of inheriting the powers of Pandemona. But her life is at risk, and Seifer does all he can to save her.
1. Act 1 Courage, Confidence, Tolerance

AN: Whee! Welcome to my next Seifuu. Just a warning: this was created during a period of writer's block, so forgive me if I start to ramble or repeat myself.

Ok…quick summary: Set after the game, this tale tells of the struggle of three people who fight for a recognisable existence against the eyes of the scrutinising world. Also, a concerto is a piece of music that consists of a solo instrument pitted against a full orchestra, so I hope that helps explain a little about this story. Anyway, enough of a really bad introduction. Here we go…

* * *

Life's Concerto

Act 1 – Courage; Confidence; Tolerance

By Perfect Soldier 01

* * *

It had started like any other day; the sun had risen in the morning, and the birds had begun to sing their beautiful song in the hazy light creeping over the hills. But even in the day, Deling City never once opened its eyes and took in the light. Perpetual darkness lay over the industrial factories and the small, terraced houses that lay row upon row in neat straight lines. The birds too were very much distanced from the city walls, for the air was thick with smog and dirt.

I had always hated this city, for it held too many memories that connected it with Garden and the sorceress. But hopefully we weren't going to stay here long, so I didn't have to think about this horrible place for too long. I guess that wasn't too bad…

At that moment in time I had been lying on my bed in the room we were staying in. Truthfully it wasn't mine but all of ours, for we not enough money to afford a room with three beds.

My stomach growled in the tense silence and I curled my knees up to my chest. I didn't want to be reminded about food right now…Not when I was sick with the flu…

"Don't worry Fujin, Rajin'll be back soon. Then we can eat." The man said sitting on the other side of the broken mattress.

"HUNGRY." I said in a hoarse whisper.

"I know. We all are. It won't be much longer now." Seifer said comfortingly.

I sighed and closed my eye in fatigue. We had been running through the open fields all day, trying desperately to escape the authorities, again. Ever since the sorceress had been defeated all of us, particularly Seifer, had been warranted for arrest for being accomplices to Edea. We had managed to pick most of them off today, but they were still searching for us within the city.

Luckily Seifer had managed to find us a place to hide: an old, derelict building, marked with the signs of 'No Entry', 'Condemned' and my personal favourite, 'Danger of Death. Enter at your own risk'. The wooden steps and ceiling beams were old and fragile and many of the steps had holes in them while rafters riddled the stone floor. A thick layer of dust coated everything, and every now and again I sneezed as the tiny particles irritated my senses. The only piece of furniture was a decrepit, old bed that lay in the middle of the floor, or rather a broken mattress…

I really felt safe in here…despite the fact that one heavy or misplaced movement could probably throw this building to the ground…and us along with it.

Outside I could hear the shouts and sirens of the police oblivious to the fact that the guilty party of people that they were looking for was right above their heads. I don't think they realised that we were actually stupid enough to hide in a condemned building that really was falling apart.

The wind wafted in through the glass shattered holes in the wall, blowing the dirty pieces of curtain inward, bringing with it the smell of food and the smoke of the factories. I needed to cough and clear my lungs of this dirty air but any noise would blow our cover. I turned over onto my back and looked over to Seifer.

"SAFE?" I said suppressing the urge to choke. He didn't answer me for a while, and he didn't move either. I listened more intently, as was he, and I soon heard the shouts of the enraged men dwindle into nothing.

"Yes." He said finally.

I couldn't hold it back anymore, and I coughed so suddenly I saw Seifer jump slightly where he was sitting. I sat up, bringing my hands to my mouth, as my cold grew worse. I sniffed as the coughing stopped and I flopped back down on the lumpy bed.

"SORRY." I said, pausing slightly before continuing. "FLU. WORSE." Seifer turned round and crawled to my side, being mindful of the protruding springs that had grown out of the mattress. His cold hand touched my forehead, brushing aside strands of my silver hair that lay across my hot face.

"You're burning up." He said taking his hand away. I said nothing, suddenly realising how hot I was. I sat up slowly and tugged at the zipper that held my blue jacket together. I pulled it off, casting it on the floor, not caring right now how dirty it would get.

A rush of wind abruptly blew through round the room and I shivered. I now wished I hadn't thrown my coat on the floor…

"COLD." I whispered, curling up into a tight ball again, trying to keep in the warmth that was rapidly leaving my body. I felt something being laid over me, and I discovered hazily that it was Seifer's trench coat. "Thank you." I said looking up at the man beside me, his eyes full of worry.

Just then someone came up the broken stairs and Seifer jumped off the bed, his features becoming much more serious, and he grabbed Hyperion as he went.

"I've got food ya know!" we heard our friend shout up. We both sighed in relief as Seifer retreated back to my side, placing Hyperion against the wall. Rajin came bounding up through the empty doorframe, bags of food in tow. He placed them on the floor and sat down with a thud, and I could have sworn that some dust fell from the ceiling along with some shards of wood.

I pushed myself up, pulling Seifer's trench coat closer around me; curious at what concoction Rajin had brought us. We had sent him out because Seifer would have been recognised far too easily and I would have stuck out like a sore thumb…so we would have to make do with what Rajin had brought us to eat…

"Stay there," Seifer said quietly, his hand briefly touching my shoulder. He walked over and grabbed two portions of food. "Here." He said placing mine in my hands. Ravenous I tore at the packaging and began devouring the somewhat cold meal. The incessant rumbling of my stomach soon ceased and before long I licked my fingers, finally feeling some energy flow through my veins.

"Thanks Rajin." Said Seifer.

"No problem ya know." A long, but comfortable silence then overcame us, and I'm sure each of us was thinking of exactly the same thing as both the men in front of me cast their eyes toward the collapsed bed I was sitting on.

The night was drawing in quickly, although there was no real way of telling what time it was without a clock. Seifer walked over to the smashed window on the far side of the room and pulled back the curtain slightly. Sure enough people were retiring to their houses and the streets were becoming quieter. But beyond the roofs and chimneys I could still see the bright lights of the city centre.

"So…who's sleeping where ya know?" Rajin asked bringing us all back to reality, his eyes looking hopefully toward me. I knew what he wanted, as every time this situation occurred he ended up sleeping on the floor.

I sighed, having had enough of lying on this uncomfortable, lumpy, cold 'thing'. So placing an unsteady hand on the cracked wall I stood up and walked over slowly to the corner. But before I could reach my destination, something warm stopped me.

"Fujin, you're ill. I'm not letting you sleep on the floor." Seifer said. I coughed again before I could protest.

"NEGATIVE," I croaked. "FLOOR, ALWAYS." I said pointing toward Rajin. He looked at me, his eyes pleading to think about myself for a change. But I stood my ground and eventually he sighed.

"Rajin, looks like you've got it tonight." He said. Rajin looked up in disbelief, and pointed to himself. "Yes, you now get over there before I change my mind."

"Thanks ya know. But what about you Fujin?" he said yawning.

"FINE." I said restraining my coughs. The large, tanned man shrugged and walked over to the little piece of solace I'd let him have. He chucked Seifer's trench coat over to him, and then Seifer then turned to look at me, his hand still resting on my shoulder.

"What are you going to do then?" he asked, but before I could answer, my head began spinning and dizziness struck every nerve with a violent chord. My balance wavered and I stumbled forward into Seifer's arms.

"PAIN…" I whispered holding my head in my hands. My world was twirling and spiralling in front of me and I couldn't focus on anything except the immediate black of Seifer's shirt.

"Fujin, sit down, come on," Seifer said helping me to the nearest corner. I slumped down against the weak and fragile wall, choking and coughing as my dizziness subsided a little. Seifer sat beside me and without permission I leant on his shoulder. Engulfed in Seifer's scent, I felt my breathing become softer and my headache fade away. Closing my eye I felt Seifer's arm creep round my shoulders as he rubbed my frail skin up and down with his hand. His warmth was so welcoming and compulsive I leaned further against him, losing myself in the fire of his touches. Somehow I felt everything die away within me, my virus shrinking away to the depths of its abode. Sleep took me gently in her caressing hands and I drifted off into the world of dreams.

It must have been some time before I suddenly felt my heart race, pounding against my chest as I awoke. I realised that Seifer's head now rested on mine, deep in slumber. But as I opened my tired eye, something black slid down my face over my eye. I sat in horror as my eye patch fell around my neck, loosened from me leaning against Seifer's shoulder.

At once I scrambled my shaking hands around the black piece of material and tried to pull it back over my eye, but something then happened that I didn't expect. Seifer chose that moment to turn over onto his side, his arm securely trapping me against his warm torso. Together we slid to the floor and I panicked at the close proximity that lay between us, wanting to be freed immediately of his lazy, but tight embrace. I couldn't let him see me like this, but I had no where to go for I was pinned against the wall. In his sleep he shifted, pulling me closer as if I was some sort of plush animal a child took to bed. And to make matters worse I was beginning to suffocate in his warmth, and my throat was itching to cough again.

"SEIFER," I said, trying to struggle out of his arms, but he held me fast, not wanting to let me go. "SEIFER." I said a little louder, not wanting to wake Rajin as well. "SEIFER!" I said kicking his shin. This time his eyes fluttered open, but his eyes widened in shock from looking at me. The fear in his eyes was enough to make me feel rejected and ugly under his gaze. Yet he did nothing to solve the predicament.

"LET GO!" I said, tears streaming down my cheek and immediately his removed his arms from my waist and I sat up turning my head away.

"I'm sorry Fujin," he said apologising as he rubbed the back of his head. "I didn't mean to." I didn't reply, but shielded the left side of my face from his eyes. I glared up at him, tears still falling.

"YOU SAW…" I said finally, barely more than a whisper.

"Fujin, I'm sorry," he said flustered, unsure of what to say. I sensed him move toward me, but I shied away from his touch, not wanting to be ridiculed further for the hideous scars and wounds that I had hidden from him. "Fujin please, let me see what's so bad…" my eye widened at his words.

"N…NEGATIVE." I stammered, but ignoring my pleas, he pried my hands away from my face and looking down, he turned my face to look at him. "UGLY." I said staring at the floor, feeling completely vulnerable and open to the world. My one secret was now being defiled and exploited by the one person I thought I could trust not to ask questions. And he hadn't…until now…

His fingers travelled over the bloody wound, tracing the scars that were encrusted with scabs. For the first time I looked at him with two eyes, a red tint of blood pouring over my vision. Everything I gazed upon was crimson and death suddenly dwelled in this forsaken place. The stench of blood made me begin to cough again. I looked up at Seifer, and felt more tears arrive at my right eye. His face was red, and in the delusion of my frightened mind I held his face in my hands, the events of the past replaying through my head.

"BLOOD." I sobbed. "EVERYWHERE," I said, my hands frantically touching his cheeks.

"Fujin, stop…" Seifer whispered.

"STOP BLOOD," I said, frightened that death would claim him just like it did my parents…

Suddenly I found I couldn't move my mouth, for my lips were locked against Seifer's. His hands pushed down on my shoulders, holding them tightly as he kissed me. But I pushed him away, confused by his actions.

I stared at him like a lost child, afraid and unprotected. He then leaned toward me again and I shut my eye, turning away. The eye patch that hung around my neck gently grazed my neck as it moved up over my head, coming back to rest over my bloody eye. I looked at Seifer, the red glaze disappearing from my sight.

"You're not ugly Fujin…You're beautiful," he said resting a hand on my cheek. "You've got nothing to be afraid of." he said soothingly. I stared at him for what seemed like hours, trying to make sense of his words. How could he say such things?

"You know nothing," I said vehemently. "You know nothing about this!" I said pointing to my face. He was taken aback by my harsh words, but still wiped my angry tears from my eye.

'Why won't he leave me alone? Why does he insist on prying into my past as if he cares?' I thought bitterly. I couldn't understand him, for each time I tried to break away he caught me again, accepting anything I threw at him.

"Do you want to tell me?" he asked softly, his eyes searching mine for a way into my heart.

"NEGATIVE!" I said angrily, coughing away the building irritation in my throat. "Why do you even care?"

"Because…" he started, but his words died on his lips.

"WHY?" I said crying. I didn't want to relive any more pain, or bore him with my troubles. He shouldn't have to worry about me as well. He has enough on his shoulders to think about…He doesn't need my worries too…

A long pause overcame us, during which I stared blankly up at his troubled eyes. The out of nowhere, "Because I love you." He said quickly. I faltered; not believing what he'd just told me.

"L…Love?" I asked quietly. He nodded sincerely, and I felt a sudden head rush. He wrapped me in a sweet, amiable embrace that I welcomed unconsciously.

"Fujin, I want to help you. Please let me in…I love you too much to see you in pain." He said tenderly as he hugged me tighter. I encircled him in my weak arms, wanting to feed off his incredible strength of mind. I wanted that courage and confidence to go on, the tolerance to accept life's unfair nature and everything that Seifer had that I was left unaccounted for.

"Not yet," I whispered as I pulled away. "Not now…" I said looking up at his sad smile.

Suddenly I heard a crash from below and a barrage of footsteps rush up the staircase. The pounding of their boots spilt my head in two and I cried out from the overwhelming noises that were beating my senses useless. Seifer immediately held a hand to my mouth and he looked anxiously over to the doorway, as all went quiet. I could hear nothing but my own breathing.

Then out of the darkness stepped a lone soldier clad in dark blue and black clothing and a terrifying helmet over his face. I felt like a child again, and as I stared at the paralysing eyes of the mask in fear, Seifer pulled me up from the floor, lunging for my jacket. Only when it was thrust in my face did I break from my reverie and pick up my shruiken from beside Seifer's Hyperion. We edged backward, thinking desperately for a way out.

Without looking I kicked backwards and Rajin immediately jolted awake, taking only a few seconds to register what was happening. He grabbed his staff and joined us by Seifer's side.

"Don't move!" the man behind the mask shouted. "You are under arrest and have the right to remain silent!"

"Who gives a damn about our rights?" Seifer said spitefully, spitting inches from the officer's foot.

"SILENCE!" he yelled back as a group of more than fifty men appeared from the doorway. "By order of Deling City we have warrant for your arrest."

"Yeah? Well we have warrant for your death!" Seifer said charging forward. Rajin and myself followed suit, for we would do anything for Seifer. We were the only people he had left.

In a matter of minutes the floor was stricken with bodies groaning from their injuries. Seifer turned and headed toward the window, pulling back the curtain.

"Come on. There're bound to be more coming. Its time to move again." He said almost nostalgically. I nodded and we all climbed through the window, standing now on the wavering foundations of the building. The night wind flew by us, whistling as it churned inside the windows, accompanying the cold winter frost that was beginning to settle over the city.

There was no way down from where we had escaped to, and the shouts were becoming louder as the streets packed with a swarm of blue and black uniforms.

"Where do we go now ya know?" Rajin asked.

"I'm thinking!" Seifer said impatiently, for we were quickly running out of time.

"JUMP." I said timidly.

"What?" Seifer said confused.

"JUMP!" I said with more confidence. "AERO." I stretched out my hands and created a pulsating wave of air in front of me.

"If you say so." Seifer said. At with that we all dived off the rooftops in unison, believing in each other. I pushed my hands forward, concentrating so hard I thought my head would crack. But reassuringly, our descent was slowing in speed as the wind emanating from my fingertips pushed against the ground, balancing out the forces of motion. With Rajin on my right and Seifer on my left we fell through the air, resulting in gasps of shock and horror from our audience below.

Just as we were about to hit the ground, a loud bang fired from my right and immeasurable pain sprung to life in my arm. I cried out, my concentration lost, and we began tumbling faster toward the hard stone ground.

"Rajin!" I heard Seifer shout across to the falling man beside me, and at once he fired his own magic at the source. "Fujin! Concentrate! We're both counting on you!" he said encouragingly through the air. I opened my eye again, wincing at the pain and tried to regain our invisible pillow that would break our fall. "Come on Fujin! You can do it!" he yelled grabbing my hand.

I cried out again, not from pain but from determined rage as I felt storms of zephyrs pour from my fingers and we landed softly on the ground with not much room to spare. Clutching my jacket over the bullet wound, I followed Seifer and Rajin as we fought our way out of the city, killing off anyone who stood in our way. But just as we were about to reach the city walls, our one road to freedom and safety, Seifer and Rajin stopped suddenly. As I caught up, I looked forward and my mouth hung open in shock.

"Squall." I said in a whisper so quiet that no one heard what I said. We were surrounded now, with soldiers behind us, and our worst enemy standing in our way to liberty.

"Get out of our way Leonhart!" Seifer commanded. But Squall said nothing, only annoying Seifer further. The guards behind us stopped in their tracks, and I heard each of them utter Squall's name in honour.

"Commander Leonhart?" they all whispered in awe.

"Return to your posts. Garden will take care of these three." Squall barked.

"But sir, these people are criminals - " one began.

"Like I said," Squall said irritably. "Garden will deal with their punishments. Now leave!" he ordered, and instantly I heard every soldier fall back, running away back into the streets.

"What the hell are you doing Leonhart?" Seifer shouted.

"Saving your ass," He said. "Now come, hurry up. We don't have all day." We didn't move for a second, and I looked up at Seifer, seeing the hatred and disgust written all over his face. "That's an order!"

Reluctantly we walked past him, out of Deling City and before us stood a SeeD transportation unit ready and waiting for us. We climbed into the all too familiar vehicle and sat down, waiting for it to take us on our journey.

I took a seat next to Seifer and reached for his hand. He looked down at me, the anger gone from his eyes. He tightened his fingers around mine and looked away as the engine choked and rumbled along the grassy plains. No doubt we would be taken to Galbadia first before being transported again perhaps to Balamb. Silence overcame us, the only noises being that of the over-protected truck as it incessantly grumbled over the earth. Abruptly we hit a large bump in the road and I winced, clutching my arm tightly. Seifer looked down at me and moved to kneel on the floor.

"Let me look at it." He said, and I moved my hand away along with the clump of my now bloodied blue jacket, revealing the large crimson stain on my shirtsleeve. "This is going to hurt." He said, squeezing the sore skin as he tried in vain to dislodge the bullet. I wanted to scream out in pain but I bit my lip hard to prevent any noise from leaving my mouth. I wouldn't appear weak…

I thought the agony would never stop and it was only when Seifer confirmed that he'd removed the bullet, did I cry out. Breathing heavily, I almost fainted when I saw how much blood had dripped down my arm. Seifer then tore off my sleeve and wrapped the bloodstained material around the wound in some effort to keep it from bleeding anymore. All the time he worked I looked at him, realising now the meaning of those few words he'd said moments before.

He flicked the bullet away onto the floor, and once he looked up he caught my gaze, I couldn't bring myself to look away and I found myself drowning in the blue sea of his eyes.

"Hyne, you could have at least told me ya know," Rajin interrupted. We both looked over to the other side of the unit, only then noticing his presence. Suddenly understanding what he was talking about, we both looked away, and I felt a red flush begin to grow on my cheeks. "It's ok, don't worry about Rajin ya know?" he said, a huge grin plastered on his face.

If I could have kicked him, I would have, but at that moment I felt too embarrassed to walk over there. I glanced sideways at Seifer when Rajin had turned his head away, his hand finding mine. I looked up with a little more confidence and saw him gaze out of the door windows, watching Deling shrink and the fields widen before us as we drove further and further away from the dark city.

Together we all sat waiting in silence for the vehicle to jolt to a stop, for the doors to noisily swing open, and for the morning sunshine to dazzle our tired eyes with its brilliance. Leaning against Seifer I closed my heavy, sleep-deprived eye and dozed against his warm shoulder, craving the self-revival that sleep would bring in its wake. And for a fleeting moment everything was serene, almost peaceful. I felt as if I could finally rest my weak, tired and ill-stricken body from the running, and from the fear of being found. Completely exhausted I sighed, sleep claiming me at once, transporting me to a land of surreal and innocent dreams, where fear was forbidden.

* * *

AN: I don't think I've ever written such a long chapter in my life! Wow…Anyway, I would really like to see what you thought of this. Was it too long/repetitive/boring? Please review and I'll try and make the rest of the chapters better!


	2. Act 2 Faith, Hope, Love

AN: Thanks to you people who reviewed! NOTE: Every time there's a ruled line I'm changing the POV.

aratcorien: Umm…no Squall wasn't in the transport…he was…er…driving! Or rather in the front part of the vehicle. The back, where the posse were, was a separate unit, much like a very large boot, except it had seats…

* * *

Act 2 – Faith; Hope; Love

* * *

I awoke with a pounding headache, my mind throbbing violently as I opened my eye to see the doors being pulled open, Rajin stepping out, and Seifer looking down at me.

"Come on, we're here." He said softly, shaking my shoulder to bring me back to the world of the living. I groaned, holding my head in one head as I pushed myself away from the cold, metallic wall into Seifer's arms. "Hey, are you all right Fujin?"

"PAIN." I mumbled as he steadied me, both of his hands resting on my shoulders. Without a word, he guided me forward with his hands directing my movements.

As I stepped out, I didn't even notice the blinding sun or the sweltering heat of the desert plains envelope me in a suffocating embrace. I looked around me, dazed by the rising pain in my head, and vaguely registered that soldiers surrounded us. I heard a door click and whine as it swung open as a figure jumped out of the side of the transport.

Squall walked toward us, his cold glare present on his face, and stood before us crossing his arms.

"What the hell are you doing Leonhart?" Seifer seethed above me, letting go of my shoulders.

"I already told you the answer." He said coldly. Seifer growled in anger and was about to speak again, but Squall beat him to it. "I suggest we discuss this inside." He turned to leave, his lone footsteps leaving prints in the dusty sand that lay over the dry rock.

At once his accompanying SeeDs shuffled us along after him, but as I looked up at their faces I saw the fear in their eyes, and also the bubbling hatred… I didn't want to even think why we were here, in the place we hated the most, with the people who looked upon us as enemies.

Climbing the white stairs, into the all too familiar Garden, we were guided into the great hall where Squall was already waiting for us. Standing in between Seifer and Rajin, we all looked at Squall as his ice blue eyes scouting the area, watching as the SeeDs lined up in their posts, patrolling the doors and exits. His eyes then turned to us, and for some reason I felt fear rise up in my throat. His defiant, piercing glare shook the walls of my heart, and I suddenly felt very alone.

"You're probably wondering why you're here." Squall said calmly. I jumped at the sudden sound of his voice and looked down to the ground, hoping I wouldn't have to speak.

"Get to the point." Seifer said quickly after Squall had finished.

Pausing for a moment, he began again. "As I said, you're probably wondering why you're here. Well, as fate would have it, I was sent here to, unfortunately, bring you back to Balamb. The - " Seifer cut him off again.

"Who do you think you are telling us that?" he shouted.

Feigning ignorance to Seifer's words, Squall continued once more. "The Headmaster," he said loudly, keeping his anger in check. "Would like to see you three in Balamb in two days. And luckily for you, you have the pleasure of myself being your escort," He said sarcastically. "I suggest you rest up, for we leave again tomorrow morning. That is all." He said getting up.

I looked up at Seifer, wanting to see some sort of sign that he would, for once, listen to what Squall said. Squall walked past us briskly, as if we weren't there and with the exception of a few SeeDs, everyone else left the room.

"Seifer," I whispered, wincing at the pounding drum in my head. He remained silent and didn't move, even when I clung onto his trench coat sleeve for balance.

"Seifer, are we gonna go, ya know?" Rajin asked quietly, not wanting Seifer to result in an explosion of rage. But what shocked us both was that he just smirked and walked away, leaving me and Rajin utterly confused. We both ran after him, my self-control wavering, to see where he was going.

"Seifer!" Rajin called behind him. He stopped and turned round, waiting for one of us to say something.

Clutching on to the wall, I made my way slowly toward the two men, my breathing becoming more laboured with every step. Despite my earlier nap, the one thing I needed more than anything was to rest. My illness was getting the upper hand with all the activity I was putting myself through and I couldn't take much more…

Something warm touched my shoulder, and I looked up to see Seifer standing beside me. "Here," he said offering his hand. "You need to rest." I took it gladly, and together with Rajin we slowly made our way toward the somewhat empty dormitories.

* * *

We were in Balamb in two days, just like Leonhart had told us. As Rajin, Fujin and I stepped off the train, yet another Garden transport was waiting to pick us up. Together we all got in, including our ever so silent escort, and we waited to be driven toward our once so-called home. The only noise I could hear, apart from the rumbling of the wheels, was Fujin's coughing, and I had to admit, I think she was getting worse…

During the last couple of days, her pale face continually looked tired, as if she hadn't had any sleep at all for a week. And she was getting weaker by the day; her skin growing whiter and colder each time I looked at her. She couldn't even walk by herself anymore; I had to carry her because she was too frail to hold herself upright.

And I felt so powerless to do anything…

Now, she was leaning against me in a light sleep. Without waking her as we arrived, I gathered the small woman into my arms and stepped out into the balmy sunshine. The smell of the sea was still present even this far off the shore. It was almost pleasant.

Squall, Rajin and myself headed for the grounded Balamb Garden and I nearly felt a smile grace my lips as I gazed at the large structure. Walking through the gates, we entered the main hall, and the gushing indoor rivers calmed me slightly, engulfing me back to the world of Garden before the war. We stopped before the elevator, when Squall turned to me.

"Take her to the infirmary," He said bluntly. I looked at him in surprise. "Go, I'll be waiting here."

I turned on my heels without thanking him and walked quickly toward Dr. Kadowaki's office. I hung my head low, not wanting to see the shocked appearances on the students' faces as I walked by. I felt like shouting at them when I heard them whisper, but I kept walking, my only concern being Fujin.

The doors slid open, and I walked in slightly embarrassed to greet the doctor who hadn't aged at all since I last saw her.

"Well, who's this?" she said mockingly. "Back from the grave are we?" she said smiling as she looked at me.

"Fujin needs help." I said, bringing attention to the fragile girl in my arms.

"Oh my!" the old woman exclaimed. "Why didn't you say so? Quickly bring her over here." She said frantically, while cursing under her breath. I smiled inwardly. She really hadn't changed at all.

I laid Fujin down on one of the beds as Dr. Kadowaki scrambled around her office for her equipment, watching Fujin's eye flutter open from all the commotion. I looked down at her, taking her cold hand in mine, reassuring her that everything would be ok.

"Where?" she whispered so quietly and weakly I almost didn't hear her. My heart swelled at the pathetic state of her, overflowing with pity. I would never have thought such a strong woman would be reduced to this…

"We're at Balamb Garden now Fuu," I said squeezing her hand. Her eye looked so sad… "You'll be ok," I said trying to push back the lump in my throat. "You'll be fine…" she smiled ever so slightly up at me before she closed her eye again, falling asleep once more.

"Ah! Here we are." The doctor said, somewhat cheerful, coming to kneel on the other side of the bed. "Tell me Seifer, what's wrong with her?" she said much more seriously.

"She's had the flu the last couple of days, but we've been living…rough," I said trying to find the right word. "Also, she was shot here," I said pointing to her arm. "And ever since she's been getting worse and worse. She can't even walk straight and she's been in and out of sleep for days now." I said, really beginning to worry about whether Fujin would be ok.

"Well, I'll see what I can do. There hasn't been anybody I haven't cure yet!" she said with a triumphant smile on her old face.

'And let's pray she's not the first…' I thought as I turned to leave.

---

Walking swiftly back to Leonhart and Rajin, we stepped into the elevator and with a jolt we were taken skyward toward the Headmaster's office. The grand doors opened in front of us and there sat Cid Kramner, along with Edea. Leonhart promptly left us and the doors closed with a quiet click of the handle.

"Welcome Seifer, welcome Rajin!" he said smiling. "I hear dear Fujin has taken ill," I felt sick at his words. "Please tell her to recovery quickly for me." I nodded in return, cringing at his fatherly attitude.

"Well, I hope your journey here wasn't too bad. Come, sit down," he said motioning toward the three chairs arranged neatly in front of his desk.

"Why have you brought us here?" I said. "Neither Rajin, Fujin or myself have any knowledge as to why Garden has suddenly _rescued_ us from the streets." I said with a hint of hatred.

"Now, now Seifer. We'll explain all that in due time." Edea said gently. I said nothing and only stared at them, wanting an answer.

Clearing his throat uncomfortably, Cid began. "Now then, you both know that at Garden, we are a family," I rolled my eyes. "And as a family, we both felt that is was only right to adopt you back into our family."

"You're our children," Edea added soothingly. "And we only want what is best for you. We don't want you to be living in fear, or in illness. We want you to live in a safe environment, where you're protected from the law." Her words still held that motherly, loving tone she always had…

Neither of them said anything after that, allowing us to think about our answer, which had really already been decided for us. Breaking the silence, Rajin spoke up.

"I say we stay Seifer. I can't stand sleeping on the floor anymore ya know?" he said. "At least here we'll be safe."

"Yes," I sighed. Burying my head in my hands, I could only think of Fujin at that moment. If we stayed here then she could get better, but after that I don't think any of us would want to stay here out of choice. We're hated here…and I hate this place… "Alright," I said finally. "We'll stay here, but only…Only if Fujin or Rajin don't suffer on my decision." I said, wanting what was best for all of us.

Both adults smiled in agreement. "We still have all your old records, and all of your dormitories are still in tact. You lessons will resume as per normal and you'll be expected to keep up with the lectures and the work load." Cid said happily, but still quite serious

"Thank you sir." Rajin and I said together.

"Very well. You are dismissed." Cid said, and we both withdrew from the room, back down to the main floor.

"Seifer," Rajin said suddenly. I glanced over to him, curious at what he was about to say. "Is that Fujin down there ya know?" he said walking over to the glass of the moving elevator and pointing down by the infirmary. I averted my eyes and looked to where he was pointing.

And at once fear rose up in my chest, and I banged on the glass, wanting the ground to reach us. I couldn't believe my eyes. Not only was Fujin out of the infirmary, but she was being surrounded by a group of SeeDs, who were slowly backing her into a corner. As she walked back timidly, her footing slipped and Fujin fell over backward, earning a roaring laugh from her audience.

"Fujin!" I shouted, hoping she'd hear me, but she didn't turn round.

How slow can this damn lift be!?

I watched in horror, gradually descending to the ground, as one of the students walked up to her fallen body, and pick her up by her collar roughly. His mouth moved silently through the glass, shouting words at her that I couldn't hear.

My fingers itched on the cold glass as I stood watching all this happen before me. Conflicting emotions were swirling around in my blood, anger replacing anxiety in a continuous cycle of feeling. Finally the glorious sound of the elevator stopping forced it's way into my mind through the river of hatred and worry, and I rushed out of the glass prison, desperate to find Fujin before the students' knuckles did.

"Get out of my way!" I thundered, pushing the cruel people who had gathered to watch aside with one hand. Fighting my way through the sea of younger boys and girls, I barged to the front, running straight over to the person who had dared to touch Fujin.

Immediately he dropped her to the floor, smirking as if he had a hidden purpose to his bullying.

"Nice eye your friend has there. I couldn't wait to see what she had underneath that patch." He said darkly, and I lunged at him, gathering all the raging emotions and boiling hatred in my fist. Landing a direct hit on the side of his face, I sent him flying against the wall, sending the onlookers running away frightened. I walked hastily over to the tall boy, and picked him up by his neck, strangling the soft skin ever so softly. He opened his eyes in fear, and I could feel him breath raggedly under my fingers.

"You touch her again, and I won't be so kind." I whispered darkly. Nodding his head in stupid agreement I threw him over the rail into the shallow waters below the platform satisfied with the large splash and wailing scream of pain he made. Walking back over to Fujin who was now sitting up dazed in Rajin's arms, I noticed that some people were still watching the tragic boy in the water. Taking Fujin from Rajin, he nodded and promptly got up to 'dispose' of those who were still stupid enough to cross his path.

"STOP," she whispered. Rajin halted in his tracks as I placed Fujin's eye patch back over her face. "DON'T." she said softly, her hand outstretched. Rajin sighed, only glaring at the young students before they fled.

It was then her tears fell from Fujin's eye, and she cried in pain and humiliation. Wrapping my arms around the sobbing woman I held her close to me, rubbing her back in comfort.

"THEY SAW." She choked through her tears, repeating the defeating words over and over. "EVERYONE…"

Hushing her I said, "What happened? Tell me what they did…" I said gently.

"GRABBED, SHOUT," She said pausing for a moment. "ALBINO FREAK!" She cried angrily, more tears streaming down her face.

"No Fujin, no," I said. "You're not what they say, you know that you aren't. You're not…" my words died on my tongue. I just couldn't think of anything to say. Nothing I said would make her feel any better.

"TOOK…" she began, but she began crying louder and I knew why. Holding her tightly in my arms, I sat there with her, letting her tears fall as Rajin kept anyone from watching. Still weak and exhausted I started to pick her up, her tears ceasing and led her to the Quad where we would get some privacy. But she stopped me and grabbing hold of a rail she said, "WALK." She took up her position at my side, holding onto my arm as she stumbled along the quiet walkway with me, a sad look still present on her face.

We sat down together on a bench in the green, leafy Quad, with Fujin sitting in my lap. Rajin trailed behind standing watch. I thanked him silently.

"Seifer," Fujin murmured beside me.

"Yes?"

"Don't hurt them again." She said meaningfully.

"But they hurt you. I'm not going to let them get away with that." I said seriously.

"How are we going to fit in here if we keep going like that?" she asked me, receiving no answer. "They have to know they can trust us. Otherwise we might as well be out there again." She said, her eye moving toward the open balcony to the left of us.

She was right.

"But how do we do that? They all hate us for what we did…" I said holding her tighter.

"FAITH." She said turning her tear stained face toward me. I looked into her eye and found all the answers to my questions. "HOPE." She said, her face slowly becoming closer to my own. "LOVE." she breathed, her lips grazing mine as she kissed me. Shifting in my lap, her hands came to rest on my jaw line.

They were warm.


	3. Act 3 Strength, Meaning, Heart

AN: I own the student guy, Jayko, and I'm finally going to sociable and reply to my reviewers. Thank you so much. I really appreciate your contribution and your thoughts. They really help me to write better and with more confidence.

aratcorien: You'll find that out soon, and everything else you asked in this chapter. Hehe…Stay tuned for some angry and violent Posse…

Ameli Stoncius: Thank you! And yes I'm quite sure I'm fifteen . I'll be sixteen in summer though. Whoo!

Platinum Angel: Welcome back! I feel so privileged that you're reading my third Seifuu. Thank you! Oh and just a reminder, I wrote that epilogue I promised for Childhood Dreams And you're right about the complex thing. Poor Fujin…

deity of death: Don't worry, he'll live in pain for the rest of his life. I'll make sure of it, even if it isn't in this chapter :D

* * *

Act 3 – Strength; Meaning; Heart

* * *

"ALMASY!" an angry shout invaded the quiet silence of the dormitories where I was currently lying of my bed. The impatient, all too familiar voice bellowed less than inches away from the white door of my room. I could even hear Leonhart breathe through the walls. Sighing I swung my legs over my bed and walked leisurely toward the door, wanting to make the man standing outside to wait as long as possible. I could just see his face now, eyes glaring and teeth clenched tightly on his usual apathetic face.

A quick screech from the door revealed Leonhart just as I pictured him and I almost let myself laugh. Smirking I leant casually against the doorframe, crossing my arms over my chest, and I looked straight in his eyes, seeing the white anger boil.

"Who the hell do you think you are? Less than ten minutes being here and you already manage to cause havoc!" His eyes threw daggers as he tried to stare threateningly at me. But then again, I _was_ taller than he was, so his attempt at being intimidating failed quite miserably. Standing up I towered over him, this time me glaring down at him.

"I don't let bratty kids pick on my Posse." I said seriously.

"You still have no right to throw defenceless 'bratty kids' over the rails! As we speak his head is being stitched back together after you maimed him." As he paused I raised an eyebrow.

"He slipped out of my hands. Sorry puberty-boy, but I can't help what happens to stupid kids who happen to fall from my grasp." I said smiling indifferently. He growled in return.

"Slipped my ass," he muttered, clenching his fists. "Cid wants to see you _and_ your precious posse later this evening straight after the evening meal." And with that he walked off, grumbling to himself. "I knew I should never have agreed to this…"

Chuckling I turned to go back to my room when I saw Fujin standing in the hallway. I stopped and looked at her stationary form, gazing anxiously toward me. Her hands were shaking slightly by her side as she began to walk silently down the corridor.

"What's wrong?" I said backing away from the doorway, allowing her to enter my room. She walked in and stood in the centre, her eye cast to the floor.

"BEFORE." She said quietly. I walked over to her and lifted up her chin with my finger as I looked into her beautiful face. Her eyes were dry and no tears had been shed recently, but I could still see the silver trails of the snail like paths that had washed over her face only hours before.

"It's ok. We'll explain everything to Cid later. We'll show Leonhart who's in the wrong," I said, trying to soothe her uneasy apprehension. She sighed as I pulled away the silver hair that had blown into her face, tucking it behind her pale ears. I leant down to kiss her forehead and I felt her shiver at my touch.

"They don't understand…" she whispered, pulling away from me as she went to sit on my bed, holding her head in her scarred hands. "They won't understand…"

"Of course they will. I'll make them understand." I said kneeling down before her.

"NEGATIVE." She barely whispered.

At that moment Rajin came rushing through the door, forcefully sliding the metal panel back into place as we all heard a series of objects being thrown against it. Breathing hard, he frantically put the lock and scrambled into the room, dropping his books and staff in a heap on the already untidy floor.

He looked as if he was about to speak but he was too out of breath to even muster a word. Getting up from the floor I gently clapped my friend on the shoulder and picked up the books and placed them on the desk on the far side of our room.

"Looks like we've already got fans." I said sarcastically. Turning to Rajin who had finally recovered from what must have been a very long sprint, I said, "Cid wants to see us later."

---------

It seemed all too soon before all three of us were once again in the lift that would take us up to Cid's office. Leonhart had already gone ahead after he was sent to collect us and I presumed the kid responsible for this mess was with him.

I felt a sudden squeeze on my hand and looked down to see Fujin staring fixated at something I couldn't quite fathom. Smiling I held her hand tightly in mine, glad to feel some warmth return to her. I rubbed the back of her hand with my thumb as she coughed every now and again, relieved to finally hear some improvement in her voice.

Looking outside the glass windows, the dark night sky filled the large sky windows of Garden, the stars dotted in the night atmosphere. I could remember looking at those stars in the cold winter wind, and somehow, they seemed much brighter and more beautiful out in the wild. That was where life dwelled…in the grasslands of the world, lurking in every corner and plain, waiting to grasp you in its addictive cycle of adventure and new experiences. And that was where I belonged…I didn't belong with this family. I wasn't born to be a mindless student, to be caged in this barracks. My family lay by the sea, in the flower field of Centra…and with my posse…

The doors swung open and we walked out and knocked softly on the even larger doors of Cid's office. A gentle 'Come in' was heard from inside and letting go of Fujin's hand we all entered together.

"Ah, please come and sit down." Cid said warmly, gesturing to the extra three chairs laid out in front of his desk in addition to the other two Leonhart and his client were occupying. I glared at the kid, smiling inwardly at the large red gash in his forehead where ugly black stitches criss-crossed over the sore skin. He promptly turned away, not wanting to incur my wrath further. "Now, Seifer…I hear that you and Jayko here had a little…argument shall we say," I could tell he was having a hard time finding the right words.

"An argument!? He threw me over the rails into the water!" the tall, but hardly mature boy said defensively, rising out of his seat in protest.

"Now, now Jaco, I'm well aware of what happened," Cid said tolerantly. The kid sat back down in his chair, his eyebrows furrowed as he scowled at me. "Seifer, would you like to tell me what happened?" he said turning to me.

Glancing at Fujin, I wanted to silently reassure her that I'd help her, but she was looking at the floor as if she wanted no one to notice her. "That brat was hurting Fujin, so I stopped him from harming her further." Cid looked at me as if he wanted me to continue. "That's it." I said bluntly.

"Oh Hyne," I heard Leonhart mumble across from me.

"Fujin," Cid said collecting himself. Her head snapped up at once as the questions were now being directed at her, and immediately I saw the imminent fear sparkle in her eye. "Could you tell me exactly what happened please?"

There was silence for a few moments as Fujin sat there motionless. Her lips quivered up and down as her words froze in her mouth. She suddenly desperately turned to me, her face pleading to speak for her.

"That kid," I said hesitantly looking at Fujin. She put her hands to her blue collar and grasped the material in a bundle. "…He grabbed her by the neck and lifted her up off the floor…" her actions stopped, but I knew what I had to say, for I'd seen it with my own eyes. "…He shouted at her and…slapped her across the face." I said quickly as Fujin looked fearfully at me. I knew she didn't want me to mention about her eye patch…but she blinked in surprise at the last bit I made up.

"I did NOT slap her!" Jayko said leaning forward to look past Leonhart.

"You still beat her up!" I said overpowering his voice.

"She asked for it!" I stopped, not wanting to believe his words. I grimaced inwardly as I saw him smirk out of the corner of my eye as I turned to look at Fujin. She couldn't have…I knew she hadn't…

"Is this true Fujin?" Cid said, clearing his throat. I thought she wouldn't speak again, but as I placed my hand softly on her shoulder, the words came.

"SLIPPED, and then…" but her words faded as quickly as they had come.

"You practically pushed me over you albino freak!" he shouted back. I stood up, wanting to beat the hell out his nerve, but Leonhart stood in my way.

"Sit down Seifer." He said. Hearing the faint cries of the woman behind me, I tried to move past but he blocked my every move. "Sit down Seifer!" he said louder. I almost felt the tears that ran down her face and the hurt that was building in her throat. I felt her heart tear in two, and the walls around them crumble. She'd worked so hard to not let comments like that hurt her…

I shoved Leonhart away from me, and pushed past him to target my prey. But suddenly I was pulled from behind as the smaller man pulled the back collar of my trench coat toward him. Kicking backward I freed myself from his grasp, earning a grunt but his arm found a place around my neck as he caught my hands behind my back. Struggling I tried to free myself from Leonhart's restraint as Cid tried in vain to stop our scuffle.

"He…" I heard Fujin whisper softly to anyone who was listening.

"SEIFER!" Leonhart roared in my ear as he pulled my backward. "SIT DOWN NOW!"

"Shut the hell up!" I said wincing as his knee slammed into my arched back, but I saw out of the corner of my eye Rajin get up from his seat. He strode over to us, looming above both of us, and attempted to pull Leonhart away from me, causing his grip to slacken.

"He…" I heard the faint murmur of her voice again…I would beat this guy to a pulp…as soon as I pushed Leonhart away…

"HE TOOK OFF MY EYE PATCH!" Fujin screamed through the chaos and I heard the flutter of something fall to the ground. Rajin suddenly let go, Leonhart loosened his grip, and I stumbled forward to stand up right once more.

I stood startled at what I saw. Fujin stood from her place; her bloodied, glazed and scarred second eye visible to the world. Even from where I was I could see each individual streak of light, leathery skin that wove the left side of her face together.

She had shown her eye…purposefully…and with such strength in her actions…I admired her courage, finding myself loving her all the more. Her face was set, the cold red eyes staring fiercely around the room and its inhabitants. All the fear and nerves had fled her system, shrinking away to the deepest depths of her heart. This was the Fujin of the wartime.

Leonhart stood mortified by the sudden unmasking of her full face, his eyes wide in shock but looking at him closer, I was sure I could see fear flare up inside his icy blue pools. I looked around if time had intermittently stopped. Cid, Leonhart and the brat beside me all wore the same looks, their faces all identical in terror and their startled eyes couldn't be told apart.

As if understanding what Fujin was saying, Cid cleared his throat once again, bringing everyone back to reality, the hands of time beginning to tick once again. "I see," he said as he turned to Jayko, a menacing tone set firmly in his face. From standing behind the boy I saw him stiffen, and begin to shiver in guilt. His hands, clenched around the chair seat, were clammy and he sat motionless in his place. "Jayko, I'd like to arrange another meeting with you to discuss your punishment. You had no right to terrorise students, especially those who are your senior. As a member of Garden you need to learn respect and be more tolerant toward other people. I understand that Fujin has not been at all well recently, so it was not her fault she bumped into you. And you certainly have no place to remove something so private from Fujin's face." Cid said looking over the top of his glasses and as if on cue, Fujin coughed loudly. "Commander, please escort Jayko back to his dormitory, and then I'll arrange his necessary punishments." He said now turning to Leonhart, the malice gone from his smiling face.

"Yes sir." He replied, and grabbing the boy in the seat beside him by the collar, Leonhart dragged him out of the room, leaving us alone with Cid.

"Fujin, I apologise on behalf of Jayko. I understand how much your eye path means to you, and I'm terribly sorry that you had to experience such horrific events." Cid said sincerely.

"GRATITUDE." Fujin said sitting back down as Rajin and I walked back to our own seats. She leaned downward and scooped up the fallen black leather in her small hands.

"Now, I apologise once again, as I must unfortunately also give you punishments." That was something we'd never have expected. I stared in stupidity at the old man, but Rajin objected.

"But we did nothing wrong ya know? We were only stopping him from hurting Fujin ya know!" he said.

"I know Rajin, but Seifer still used unnecessary and excess force with Jayko, so I must enforce punishments even if your efforts were for the good of Fujin here. I don't want you to appear as if you will have special treatment, but I must insist that all of you do…shall we say three weeks detention?" he said hopefully.

"Three weeks?!" I argued. "Surely we only deserve two." I said trying to haggle with Cid. He smiled warmly.

"Two weeks it is then. Now go before I change my mind." he said motioning us toward the door, his grin still plastered over his face as he laughed.

"Thank you…sir." I said, deciding against calling him by his name. After all…we would be here for some time now…

---------

"It wasn't the worst that could happen I suppose ya know?" Rajin mused as we were walking to our classes the next day.

"I'm blaming you Fujin." I said light-heartedly, ruffling her hair. She smiled before removing my hand and slipping her fingers into mine. Grinning together we walked hand in hand up the corridor of busy, rushing SeeDs, running frantically back and forth carrying weapons of all shapes and sizes.

Just then my shoulder collided with something hard and I spun around to see the last person I'd want to see.

"Hey! Watch where you're - " his voice began so loudly and powerful, but dwindled into nothing within a matter seconds. His cheek was still adorned to the black tattoo and his quiff of blonde hair still rose up into the air like a yellow flame.

Chicken-wuss…

Behind him stepped out the tall cowboy and the hyper active shrimp of a girl, Irvine and Selphie. Irvine's hair had grown longer since I'd last seen him in the Lunatic Pandora, and Selphie seemed to have grown ever so slightly, her head now touching Irvine's shoulder…

"What the hell are you doing here?" Zell yelled at me, attracting many a stare from the passers-by.

"Well, it looks like the rumours are true." Irvine stated, one hand resting on the hilt of his long shotgun, while the other clutched Selphie's.

"Such a nice welcome from all of you." I said sarcastically as Selphie shrank behind Irvine, staring somewhat apologetically at us.

"Get outta here." Zell said, attempting to sound ominous, juts like Leonhart had done yesterday. Were we really that unwanted around here? "You've no place here, sorceress knight."

That struck a chord. Ever since the days of the war, I vowed I would never call myself a knight again…

I blinked, feeling lost for words. He continued, "We don't need you or your posse to come back and cause trouble. Right Irvine?" he said, wanting some reassurance from his friend.

But strangely Irvine stayed quiet, not responding. I looked at him strangely in the tense silence, and found him staring straight back at me, with not a hint of hatred or repulsion present in his eyes. I glanced down to Selphie again, and she gazed with the same stare, smiling amiably at all of us.

"Irvine?" Zell said louder. As if knocked out of a trance, Irvine blinked and shook his head, rubbing his temple and brushing his long brown hair out of his face.

"Oh, yeah…Whatever you say Zell." He said absent-mindedly.

"Sorry chicken-wuss, it looks like only you still have a problem with us being here. So get used to it, we'll be here for a while." I said spitefully, thanking the couple for their forgiveness and friendship.

If they could understand, two of our past enemies, then we perhaps had a chance in trying to live as normal people…I looked at Fujin and I saw the hope in her eye glitter with happiness and self-confidence. There really were people who had forgiven our tyrannies, and our mistakes. Maybe there was a God after all…

Zell fumed with rage, his cheeks and ears glowing red. I smirked triumphantly. "Well, if you'll excuse us, we have lessons to be going to." And with that my posse and I resumed our walk along the corridor, but not before I whispered a thank you past Irvine's ear as I walked past.

A little bit of faith in life had been restored within me…

We walked swiftly into the classroom, taking the empty seats nearest the back. Sitting down next to Fujin, I switched on the network, ready for a familiar instructor to walk through the doors. Through my many years here, I'd been through many an instructor, nearly every one giving me some sort of detention or suspension. All except one.

And I almost laughed when I saw that exact woman stroll through those doors; her golden orange hair clipped back into its usual style. With her glasses propped up on the bridge of her nose, she smiled and greeted the class.

For some reason Trepe always looked so much older than the rest of us when she stood up there. I could never see her as the woman who battled together with Leonhart and the others during the war. I could never see her as the girl who we had all grown up with…

Leaning back in the bench, I looked across at Rajin who was grinning stupidly. He must be glad to be back here…Who could blame him? A comfortable life, a bed to sleep on…But then again, one could never really tell what he was thinking…

My eyes shifted to Fujin who sat rigidly beside me, her eye staring directly at our instructor. I could tell that she was still uncomfortable here. Reaching for her hand under the desk panel, I clasped her warm fingers in mine and smiled at her softly. I would never be able to be anywhere without her…

Her face became more relaxed as she looked at me briefly, showing me a small smile of thanks, before turning her attention back to the words of Trepe.

"Seifer," a voice called abruptly. I snapped my eyes round to the source and saw Trepe looking at me quizzically. I was about to open my mouth when I heard a faint grumble to my right. And the complaint belonged to none other than Chicken-wuss himself.

"Would you care to repeat that Zell?" Trepe ordered. "If you have something wrong with Seifer's presence then please tell me." She said less tolerantly.

"He doesn't deserve to be called anything but a sorceress knight!" Zell shouted furiously as a murmur of agreement arose in the silent classroom.

"Zell! You're never to call Seifer that!" Trepe remarked. "And that goes for the rest of you!" she said, meaning to speak to everyone is the room, but the growing murmur grew into a commotion of voices shouting, "Knight! Knight!" in a sick chant.

I growled under my breath, trying to block out the taunts and words of the student-body, but their chorus penetrated the walls of my temper, unleashing the most furious emotions I'd ever felt. But before I could let the seething aggravation loose and flow through my fists, I felt a cool touch on the back of my taut hand.

I looked up, catching Fujin's eyes and her sympathetic gaze, and nearly everything melted away.

"Don't…Please don't…" she pleaded. "There are people who believe in us…Don't let them down too…" she said with such sorrow in her words. I felt like taking her in my arms at that moment, whispering in her ear that I understood…Sometimes I wondered where she found such hope in the darkest moments, where everything was shrouded in gloom and everyone was against us. She always managed to find the light, leading me back to the world…

"I love you." I mouthed and entwined her fingers in mine.

Something shifted beside Fujin and I suddenly realised that Rajin had risen from our bench, commanding total silence as he strode angrily over toward Zell on the other side of the room. Chicken wuss stood up ignoring the pleas of the two students in his row; ready to meet whatever Rajin threw at him. But nothing could have prepared him, or any of us, for what my large, tanned friend did next.

Standing mutely before him, Rajin glared down at Zell, the small man only reaching the tip of Rajin's broad shoulders. Then out of nowhere, his ham sized fist flashes across our eyes. Suddenly Zell is on the floor, clutching his stomach in agony. He turned toward Fujin and myself from across the room, staring blankly at us, yet filled with an emotion I'd never seen him possess.

"I don't know how you can take their insults ya know? But I certainly can't let them degrade you like that ya know?" he said so seriously I thought my heart would stop. He had struck true fear inside me, and looking down at Fujin, terror had rooted her to the ground as well.

Turning back round to face a writhing Zell on the floor, Rajin picked him up and began punching his face again and again, every time making me feel more and more sick and disgusted at his behaviour.

"Rajin!" a feminine voice yelled enraged. Gathering her wits, Trepe stormed down to the two men, completely overshadowed by Rajin. "Put him down now and return to your seat!" Rajin only glared at her, and I saw her quake in fright. "R…Rajin, I'm being serious! G…Go back to your seat this instant, otherwise I'll report you to the headmaster!" she yelled fearfully.

Everyone was silent, holding their breaths in anticipation and anxiety, waiting for what would happen next. All eyes were now focused on Trepe and Rajin, Zell being too unconscious to worth looking at. Rajin dropped Zell in a heap, earning gasps of shock and horror as he stepped over the crumpled man toward Trepe. Swallowing in fear she craned her neck upward, she looked up at the giant, her eyes regaining their authority.

But that confidence vanished as Rajin's large hand extended to grab her own collar, as he hoisted her up off the ground. Glaring dangerously at the woman, Rajin said nothing.

I almost felt ashamed to be associated with him…

"RAJIN!" a new shout entered the fray. "PUT QUISTIS DOWN!" Fujin roared from beside me, standing up amongst the frightened students.

Looking out of the corner of his eye, Rajin glanced back at us, and slowly lowered Trepe to the floor.

"How can we live like this!? You're so stupid letting such simple things get to you! What's done is done! We can't change the past. It's happened and we regret it! But you've got to move on from that Rajin, otherwise we'll never live as ourselves…" Fujin said, speaking with such strength, meaning and heart to her words.

Although directed at Rajin, I felt them too, absorbing their purpose into my heart. Never again would I let someone like Zell get under my skin…I would not only disappoint Fujin, but also myself…Despite how hard it would be to ignore him…

Her hands were shaking as she stood defiantly out of her seat while Rajin walked leisurely back to us. Fujin walked to meet him in his path, and promptly kicked him hard in the shins. "IDIOT!" she cried. I laughed quietly to myself as Rajin hopped around one foot, grasping his leg in his hands.

"Settle down now people!" Trepe yelled having regained control of the class. Zell moaned as he picked himself up off the floor and slumped into his seat next to Irvine and Selphie. Rubbing his sore face in his hands, Trepe excused him to go to the infirmary. "I don't want any more fighting you three!" she said sternly, particularly at Rajin. We all nodded.

Dusting herself over and straightening her shirt she walked, still slightly shaken, back to the front of the class. But just at that moment, a loud, ear-piercing ring sang through the halls.

"Ok now, I want all of you to e-mail me all the work you should have done this lesson, AND your homework by tomorrow." Trepe said hurriedly as everyone hustled to get out of the room and away to lunch.

We waited till everyone had left, packing up rather slowly. Trepe was still collecting papers together and setting up her desk for afternoon lessons, and so we walked over to her humbly, and she snapped her head up as we came over.

"Yes?" she said, as if nothing had happened.

"Well…er…I just wanted to say that we're sorry," I said trying to apologise. "Rajin, apologise." I said more naturally.

"Um…I'm sorry ya know? I shouldn't have done that to you ya know?" he mumbled, his big gullible eyes regaining their place on his goofy face.

"Thank you Rajin. You may go now." She said going back to her tidying. We all stared in shock.

"You…you aren't going to punish him?" I said.

"I know he's sorry. That's enough for me." She said smiling kindly.

"Thank you ya know!" Rajin said relieved.

Taking her glasses off her face, she set them down on the table, turning her full attention to us. Smiling as if she were so much older, Trepe said something I would never forget. "I know how hard it is to settle in. You try teaching a class of annoying children when you're only sixteen! It'll be hard but you'll get there eventually. We've all got to start somewhere don't we?"


	4. Act 4 Comfort, Safety, Protection

* * *

AN: Sorry for the long delay, I've had a mountain of homework to do lately, and with my swimming as well, I've had no time to update. But now it's the weekend, and finally I have some free time, so here's the fourth chapter! cries I can feel this story coming to a close soon…

aracortien: Yes, I wanted to show Rajin as a different character, one with some real emotion that was so contrasting to his usual behaviour, and how times can change that. Zell will become more of an obstacle, and I want to show him for the emotional and temperamental person I believe him to be.

Ameli Stoncius: Don't be disheartened! I'm very glad that you like my writing style, but I never mean to make anyone feel that way! I'm sorry XD. I'm very flattered by your compliments. Thank you so much! They're a real encouragement.

Fuu-sama: Hi! Welcome back! Yes, poor Fujin…But then we authors just can't leave her alone, just because she's so darn interesting! Who couldn't resist playing with such a unique character like her? One of these days she'll be left alone. I'm sure of it. Until then…

* * *

Act 4 - Comfort; Safety; Protection

* * *

The weekend dawned on us, leaving the days filled with freedom and relaxation. Freed from the chains of school life, I strolled down the hallways and out into the early morning sunshine of the balcony in the Quad. Letting the wind brush gently against my face, I leant over the railing and stared nostalgically over the green stretches of horizon, longing to run wild through the woodland. My eyes shifted to the glimmering ocean that lay serenely like a carpet over the earth. I could see Dollet on the horizon, the communication tower standing tall against the hills.

There I had told Leonhart of my 'romantic dream'. Some dream that turned out to be…

A new burst of cold air blew against my ear, causing me to shiver with a strange delight in the tingling effects it had against my face. I turned to see Fujin standing before me, her arms tucked innocently behind her back. I smiled and moved away from the tempting call of nature to greet my dearest and most treasured friend.

She was the only 'romantic' dream I had now…

"Good morning," I said. "You're up early." I took her hand and led her back to the balcony wall where she leaned over beside me, closing her eye in bliss as the breeze caressed her pale skin.

"SUNRISE." She said, pointing out to the newborn orb of fire hovering over the yellow tinted seas.

"Yeah." I said distantly, thinking about how I used to watch the sun rise every morning from the long grass, and see it set every night over the red stained waters. Sometimes it looked awash with blood, and I remembered how I used to shiver with disgust at the mere thought of our bloody past.

"SAD." She said, her voice weighted down with concern as she gazed up at me seeing the despondency set in my face.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just thinking." I said, not wanting to face talking to her about moving away again. I knew she wouldn't want to go…

She remained silent for a moment, but the silence was suddenly very uncomfortable. "TELL." She said suddenly, her eye looking out toward the horizon. Not looking at her, I hung my head between my shoulders, staring down at the grey and black paint-work and the lines of metal bars running across my vision. They reminded me of prison cells.

"Don't worry about it," I sighed. "It's nothing, really." I said, wrapping an arm around her shivering body. She leaned closer into my embrace, sapping the heat from me.

"NEGATIVE." Fujin whispered, but I knew she wouldn't push the issue further. Stepping behind her, I enfolded her, snaking my arms around her waist and resting my head atop hers. She placed her small hands over mine and I closed my eyes, savouring her precious touches.

Birds cawed above us, and the sun eventually rose high into the sky, filling the new day with morning brightness. Kissing her hair I walked away, her hand still entwined in mine and leading her down to the Garden entrance, we took a short morning walk together before Rajin would finally be awake. We would often have to abruptly throw water over his emotionless face in order to pull him from his dreams, but that didn't even work sometimes…

I looked down at Fujin, relieved that she was finally getting better. But then again, I was sure it wouldn't be very long before she would return to the clutches of her illness. Ever since I had known her, Fujin had always been a sickly person, falling subject to coughing fits and colds at the slightest change in the world's atmosphere. Perhaps being a wind seer, she was vulnerable to those sorts of things, but I didn't really know. She'd never told me why.

"Fujin, have you ever felt like you don't belong somewhere?" I said, the words falling out of my mouth before I could stop them, as we walked silently along a deserted street toward the harbour. She stopped suddenly, letting go of my hand. She stared at me for what seemed like hours, the fear in her eye slowly killing the guilt building up inside me, staining my heart an even darker shade of rotten black.

"AFFIRMATIVE." She whispered, averting her gaze. I knew that would be her answer. I went to speak again, but at the last minute held back my words. I couldn't bring myself to say anything else that might hurt her.

I had seen her live. I had seen her walking down those corridors sometimes without a care in the world. People didn't stare at her anymore, and nobody dared to touch her in case they risked running across my path. She had power and confidence when she walked down those halls. And I had never seen her look so calm before in my life. Before, everyday held a new shade of fear etched into her features, and I saw the worry in her eye. Although she didn't show it, I knew she was scarred, frightened of being caught and being torn away from us. It had made me want to do everything I could to protect her, and to make sure she would never be afraid again. And I had managed to give her that…somehow.

"QUESTION?" she said, obviously wondering why my words had disappeared.

"Never mind." I said.

"OUTSIDE?" she said. My eyes widened slightly as I turned my head back, stunned by her words. Trailing my gaze from Fujin along the ground I sighed loudly, and as we reached the docks, I sat down on the concrete slabs letting my legs hang over the side. Pulling her knees up to her chest, Fujin sat down beside me.

"BELONG." She mused in the silence. Seagulls cried around us, the waves lapping softly over each other. "WHERE…"

Breathing in deeply, I inhaled the salty air and the wet ocean vapour, somehow feeling at peace with the comfortable atmosphere. There really was something irreplaceable about sitting down here, being in the centre of nature's wake, rather than merely admiring the scenery from Garden's high windows and balconies.

"Where did you not belong Fujin?" I said glancing down at her. She had taken to lying back against the ground, her laced hands stretched up toward the sky. Letting her fingers go, she made swirling patterns with her hands, the sun flickering in and out of her fingertips.

"FIRST, YOU." I was taken aback slightly, and was about to speak when she silenced me. "SECOND, GARDEN," she paused for a moment. "THIRD…" she took a deep breath. "YOU." Fujin said quietly, her head turning toward me.

"Why me?" I said concerned. I could understand Balamb, but…me? I had tried to make her feel more comfortable, not the opposite…She didn't reply for a while, and stared up at the sky as if contemplating her answer.

"When I first met you," Fujin said, still not looking at me. "You made me feel out of place, and even worse about myself." She said, her head now turning to look at me, her eye very serious.

"Yeah," I said rubbing the back of my neck in shame. "Sorry 'bout that."

She smiled sadly and sat back up resting her head on her knees, hugging her legs with her arms. "And now," she said pausing, a light blush gracing her face. "You make me feel…strange." She said quickly, burying her head in her hands.

* * *

I turned away, my heart pounding in my ears, completely embarrassed. I didn't want to even look at him after I made such a fool of myself. Why did I even say that?

"Fujin…" a gentle and understanding voice called softly from my side. A hand placed itself on my shoulder and pulled me toward its warm owner. One finger tilted my chin up out of the darkness of my clothes and up into the shadowed figure of Seifer's face. The waves splashed against the harbour walls, rolling away and lapping over each other as seabirds cried high above us in the blue skies. But the only sound I could hear was my own breath inhaling and exhaling nervously in the silence.

"Please," I breathed. "Don't."

He looked at me strangely, his eyes confused, but he let me go and sat back. Yet for some reason I remained frozen, caught in the invisible embrace that was left behind. I hated myself instantly for tearing my body away from him and for being so cold. I looked up at him, my eye wide with sorrow as he stared hurtfully at me. I wanted to apologise; my mouth moved up and down, but no words were spoken between us.

Seifer got up suddenly and walked briskly away from me while I sat there transfixed in my own troubles. I had seen the hurt in his eyes, the rejection and the confusion clouding over his usual brilliant green eyes. And I was ridged with fear.

"WAIT." I said, closing my eye tightly as I felt the tears rise to their post within me. The sound of fading footsteps halted. I didn't want to lose him. I didn't want to be alone…not again…

I wanted to tell him how much I loved him, and how much I wanted to be close to him. I wanted to spend the rest of my days by his side, never fearing what the world would deal us, or being afraid of what the future might hold. I wanted his safety, his protection and most of all the comfort that he would give me…if only he knew how I felt…for he had already told me that he loved me…

I heard his footsteps begin to tread down on the cold, hard floor and I straightened up in terror. He was walking away, and I would be left alone… "SEIFER!" I cried frantically spinning around, tears falling from my eye. I looked up and caught the gaze of a tall figure inches away from me.

Without thinking I leaped up from the ground and jumped at him, holding him tightly to me. "APOLOGISE." I cried into Seifer's shirt. He said nothing, standing perfectly still. "DIDN'T MEAN…" I mumbled, overcome with the need to make him understand how much I was sorry.

"It's ok," He said above my head, pushing me away to hold me at arms distance. "I know."

Suddenly I couldn't breathe, and my head swam with the crashing waves of nausea. My whole body felt numb as a breeze blew past me, my heart beating tenfold. Something was there, blocking my throat, and my hands rushed to my neck as my eye sprung wide with alarm. Breathing in rapidly to inhale the precious air, I choked and spluttered as I clawed the skin grasped tightly in my fingers.

"Fujin?" a faint murmur asked anxiously. I fell to the floor, kneeling with one hand supporting my heaving body. Weakly I looked up as Seifer fell on his knees, his blurry face still visibly full of concern and fear.

"I…love you." I whispered raggedly, before I found myself being pushed to the floor, my world tumbling downward as I fell, my vision swaying in different directions. As I felt my sight darken, my lips were covered and air rushed through my mouth as if I could breathe once more. My eye snapped open as I breathed out, and I clamped it shut again as everything came racing through my head as Seifer breathed for me, giving me the precious oxygen I needed while I breathed out again.

"Don't die on me," he whispered.

The lump slipping down to my stomach, I gasped for air as I sat up, still shocked from my near death experience. I felt Seifer's comforting hand on my back, rubbing gently up and down, but it as then I began to cough violently, specks of blood staining my hands.

"The winds are blowing again…" I choked out before I blacked out, my brain shutting down both my sight and my mind.

---

I awoke to the familiar sight of the infirmary and shot up in my bed, shouting Seifer's name. Breathing hard I looked around the seemingly empty room, my eye darting from each object that stood motionless in the heavy morning sunlight streaming in through cracks in the curtains. Flinging the covers off of me, I fell out of the bed crumbling to the floor. My legs had buckled underneath me, and groping my way across the dusty ceramic tiles, I scrambled toward the door.

Pushing myself up onto my feet, I tumbled forward as I ran blindly down the corridor, my only concern being Seifer. I didn't feel safe without him, and ever since we'd moved here, I was always scarred to go anywhere without him. I knew people stared at me behind closed eyes, unveiling their true nature after I had walked past them. I knew that people loathed us, despite some forgiving us. And I knew that if I weren't by Seifer's side, I would never feel safe walking down these halls.

But before I knew it I was falling through the air again, my face slamming into the cool, solid ground. I felt my head rush with a sickening swell of nausea as my hands flailed in front of me. Crashing down to the floor, I winced at the sharp pain enveloping my left leg and I bit my lip as the bullet needles of hurt wove an indescribable wave of agony around me.

Among the gasps of stunned students walking through the halls, a faint apology drifted through the tense and scrutinising silence. "Oops, sorry 'bout that. I didn't see you." A sarcastic, ominous voice protruded in the tormenting air.

Scrunching my eye in anguish, I pushed my shaking arms up from the ground, locking them in a straight line. Then sliding across the floor, ignoring the all too familiar, hateful voice, I made my way slowly toward the railing where I would pull myself up. The wall of people rushed back, not wanting to be anywhere near me as I clambered across the floor. But their heads weren't fixed on me. Their eyes for once were not staring and making judgements. They were looking at my aggressor.

"Perhaps you didn't hear me before. You scumbags have no right to be here." He growled.

"Zell! Leave Fujin alone!" Selphie's voice shrieked through the crowds. I heard her push her way through the shell-shocked warriors and I heard the sound of her hand slap the unaffected skin of Zell's face.

Reaching my destination, I reached for the shining golden metal and clasped my weak, unsteady fingers around its cool, refreshing metallic bounty. Pushing with all my remaining strength, I seized the gold bar with my other hand and heaved myself up, cringing as the pain flared in my leg. I slumped back down, the pain being too much to handle, my hands still holding stubbornly onto the bar.

"Get out of my way Selphie!" Zell roared. "How could you stand up for a monster like her?! Don't you remember what she did? Don't you remember what Seifer did to us?! He almost destroyed this Garden, and you're saying I should leave her alone?"

My head hit my support in defeat, and I was about to let go when I felt myself being lifted up, my arms being slung around someone's shoulder. Opening my eye I looked up weakly to see Irvine and Quistis on either side of me. They looked straight ahead, and as I joined to meet the point of their gaze, my eye widened in unsuspecting shock. Squall stood defensively in front of the three of us, his back turned. From the distance I saw Zell cower slightly.

"Seifer may well have done those things. Fujin may well have helped him," Squall said coldly, picking up where Selphie's defensive argument had stopped. "But that still doesn't give you the right to make her life hell. As a SeeD you should know that. Maybe Cid judged you wrongly. Maybe you shouldn't be a SeeD at all if that's your attitude. And maybe you've judged her wrongly too."

Rustles of clothes being swayed and knocked against each other suddenly emanated through the crowd of gathered bodies, and through it I heard the salvation I'd been searching for…

"Let me through! Get out of my way! Come on, move it!" A flurry of white and black fell through the front line as Seifer's trench coat twirled around him as he ran over to me. Limp as an un-mastered marionette, my body was handled toward Seifer's hands as Irvine pulled away. Quistis still propped me up on my other side as Irvine and Rajin walked forward to join Squall, guarding any possible entrance to us.

A brave student then walked from the crowds, and I recognised him as the boy from before. His head still wrapped in a bandage, he glanced briefly at me before taking a place beside Rajin who nodded respectfully down at him. Whispers spread through the wall around us, and slowly more and more people came to our aid, singling Zell out from the huge sea of SeeDs.

"Looks like you're the only one who's still trapped in the past Zell." Squall said. Enraged Zell growled loudly and stomped off furiously. I felt everyone's eyes trail after him and gradually people went back to what they had been doing, the barrier of people dwindling in number.

"Are you ok?" Seifer whispered in my ear, but I couldn't reply. Feeling as if I couldn't support myself, Seifer collected me from Quistis, silently thanking her, and together we dropped to the floor.

"Fujin," Squall said walking over, kneeling down on the floor. "Are you all right?" Clutching my leg, I hastily shook my head leaning against Seifer.

"Squall," a new feminine voice said questioningly. "I've got a Cura, let me help." Craning my head up and opening my eye from the depths of my pain, I gasped in fear as Squall stepped aside, revealing Rinoa.

She knelt beside us, and stretched her hands over me. A blue light engulfed us, and a wave of warmth overflowed through my body, ridding it of all injury and agony. I closed my eye briefly in bliss, and as the blue light faded, I looked at Rinoa, thanking her without words. She smiled at me and held out her hand. Taking it, I pulled myself up.

Behind me Seifer placed his hands on my shoulders. "Thank you." He said gratefully.

"GRATITUDE." I said looking away. I didn't deserve to be looked at with such forgiveness.

"Fujin, look at me," Rinoa said. Timidly I looked at her out of the corner of my eye. "Don't worry about Zell. He's just…well…he just can't take the fact that both of you have changed from the war." Taking my hand again, Rinoa caught my gaze. "Give him some time." She said, before letting my hands drop to my sides. Everyone then turned and nodded before leaving us. Rajin the trotted over to the two of us, and Seifer slipped his hand into mine, leading me to an unknown place.

What I had thought before wasn't true. Everybody was here to protect us. Everybody would come together and fight as one body.

---

"Are you sure you're all right?" Seifer asked, having taken me to my room to rest. Rajin had gone on ahead to his own dormitory, obeying Seifer's request.

"AFFIRMATIVE." I said, tired of answering the same question for the fourth time.

"Absolutely sure?"

"AFFIRMATIVE!" I shouted.

"Yep, you're back to normal," Seifer said walking toward me. "Well, get some rest. I don't want you spoiling our fun later ok?" he said with a cruel, luring smirk on his face.

"FUN?" I said, swearing that my heart skipped a beat as he towered above me, my feet stepping backward from his overwhelming presence. Bending down he caught me in his arms, whispering seductively in my ear,

"Yeah, I thought we could go fishing later." Shuddering at the sound of his voice, it took me a moment to realise what a fool he'd made of me. Fuming with rage, I threw the nearest thing I could get my hands on at him. And when I saw it was only a pillow, I ran at him, hitting his chest with my fists.

"IDIOT!" I screamed, almost knocking him backward. But before I could even touch him, his hands intercepted my punches and instead, spun me around, trapping me with my own arms pulled tightly across my stomach. "LET GO!"

He did so, but grabbed my waist in return. Still holding me from behind, he rested his head on my shoulder, and whispered again in my ear. "Unless you want to do something else." I stopped struggling.

"F…FISHING." I said nervously. He let me go and I stumbled forward. Looking at him, his eyes stared at me, his face very serious.

"Did you mean what you said before?" he said, his voice different from a moment ago. Gazing back, I nodded. "Say it." Pausing, I looked at him frightened. He was being so solemn… "Say it Fujin, please." His words sounding more desperate he walked toward me, taking my small hands in his.

"I…" Looking at his pleading face, I faltered. "I…"

No…I had to be strong…I couldn't cower…I had bared my ugly face to the most respectable people in this building, and now I was running away from a simple sentence.

"I love you." I said more confidently.

"Thank you." He breathed, and at once his lips closed the shrinking space between us. Like a deer caught in the headlights of its fate, my mind had been paralysed, my heart pounding quickly against my chest. I was unsure of what to do, but somehow I found myself responding, perching my hands on Seifer's sloping shoulders. Like the waves of the sea, his presence washed over me, coveting everything I held dear as he wrapped me in his tumbling embrace.

"I'll never let you go," he said into my hair, his hand rifling through the short strands of silver.

But I could feel his apprehension in his hands. They trembled around me, quivering like falling droplets of rain. I suddenly remembered what he had said to me earlier, and I realised what he had meant.

"Please, don't leave…" I whispered. "You can't…" I held him tighter, never wanting to leave his side, for I knew that the second I looked away, he would be gone…

"Fujin…" Seifer murmured. But I didn't want to hear his words. Leaning up, mustering every single shred of courage, I kissed him, wanting to be close to him as I could, wanting to feel him before I lost him. I wouldn't sit back and let him walk out of my life…I loved him too much to let him go…


	5. Act 5 Haste, Essence, Expression

AN: Despite saying this might be coming to a close soon, I've been hit with wonderful inspiration, and so this won't be finished for a while now. If I appear slow in updating in the future, it may be because I'm playing Final Fantasy: Crystal Chronicles . So I apologise now if I get pulled away to my Gamecube instead of updating. I'll try to do both! :D (as well as juggling my homework with my swimming training XD)

Fuu-sama: Yeah, I know the feeling, despite not actually ever having a boyfriend, I've always found it very difficult to express myself other than in writing, and so I feel I can relate better to those characters like Fujin who find it hard to express their emotions. I wish you courage my friend.

aratcorien: Don't worry. Zell will become much more of a 'nice' guy in this chapter. Personally I don't like him that much, and this seemed like the perfect opportunity to show him how I believe him to be. This may not be to your liking, but I can see this story becoming a lot more fairy tale-ish, but I'll try and keep it as real as possible. And I'm so glad you like my story. It's a real honour coming from your mastery of writing.

Ameli Stoncius: I'm so happy that you like my writing. It's taken a long time to receive any comments like yours. They mean so much to me and I can't begin to thank you enough. I try really hard to make the characters have some depth that isn't too common or so original it seems unreal although I do try to be original.

* * *

Act 5 - Haste; Essence; Expression

* * *

I awoke to the warm sensation of soft skin next to my face, a gentle rising and dropping of breath sounding peacefully against my ear. Screwing up my eye, I was brought back to the cruel world of reality, rubbing my face where I lay in the comfort of Seifer's shoulder. A flurry of white cloth was strewn on the floor around us as together we leant against the wall, at ease in each other's company. My boots were kicked aside; my jacket a blue heap in the corner, while Seifer's trench coat concealed half of my trouser clad legs.

Seifer was still a captive of the dream world as he slept on into the morning, his head resting lightly against mine. My hand was still entwined in his, following the soft movements of his chest, as were his arms still restraining me peacefully to him. Nestling closer I smiled to myself as I absorbed his heat. My bare arms clung gently to him, warmth radiating through my veins, for my thin under shirt offered no consolation, and I shivered happily.

I closed my eye, thinking back to yesterday, and blushing I remembered myself being more bold and confident than I had ever been before in my life. I wondered what had transformed me into this person who now lay in the arms of her beloved, a night of kisses behind them. But then, what had changed Seifer in this wonderful, gentle lover who had touched me so softly, with no trace of aggression dwelling in his heart? I couldn't find an answer in myself or in Seifer…But I didn't need one.

We had both changed, Rajin too. And we were still changing, growing as a family who depended on and supported each other. I assured myself that we would evolve as humans again, reaching new goals and achievements that before we would never have accomplished.

A moan escaped the lips of the man next to me, and I watched Seifer open his beautiful green eyes to greet the morning haze in the dimly lit room. Straightening his back, his hand that lay against his chest clasped mine tightly and he smiled down at me.

"Good morning." he said leaning down, brushing a strand of displaced silver hair out of my eye.

"MORNING." I whispered against his mouth. His forehead came to rest against mine and I felt his breath tickle my own. In that one night alone he had taught me how to love him with the full extent of my heart, not holding back my fears. Confidence brewing inside of me, I leaned up and kissed him softly, welcoming him into the morning.

A loud and sudden bang abruptly shook us completely awake, and I broke away in shock. "HEY! Get up ya know!" a familiar voice shouted from behind our door.

Standing up Seifer groggily walked over to the door and it slid open revealing a very distraught looking Rajin. "What's the matter?" he said.

"They're here ya know! Esthar soldiers have invaded the Garden and they're looking for us ya know!" Both of our mouths dropped in fear, but Seifer regained his composure first.

"What the hell are you talking about Rajin? Cid told us he'd take care of whatever business they had with us."

"But I saw them ya know? There's a transport parked in the entrance and just now I saw a whole bunch 'a them roaming the halls ya know."

"RUN?" I said standing up to join my friends, clutching Seifer's trench coat in my hands.

"You said it Fujin." Seifer agreed taking his great white-grey coat from me, crossing the room to pick up Hyperion. At once I slung my blue jacket over my shoulders, yanked the zip upward and stood ready by Rajin in the doorway. "Rajin, take Fujin back to her room and get anything she might need," he ordered, before pausing and looking away from us both. The air suddenly grew very cold, and a chill dived down my back. "I'll go on ahead." And with that he dashed out of the door, and vanished down the halls.

"NEGATIVE…" I whispered in no one but Rajin. "NEGATIVE," my eye stared blankly at the floor as I felt tears of betrayal spring to my eyelid. "NEGATIVE!" I shouted in bleary-eyed fury, turning to run after him, but two strong hands clamped firmly down on my shoulders.

"Let him go ya know. He'll be ok ya know, I know it." Rajin said trying to comfort me. But I heard none of his words.

How could he? He'd promised to never leave my side…He had promised…and I had believed him…

"MOVE." I barked eyes cast downward. Following Rajin to my dorm, my heels clicked and echoed through the empty halls, invading the peace and serenity that haunted the early morning air. I thought I could hear Seifer's footsteps coming from every direction as ghouls of the dawn teased me with confusing sights and sounds. I kept turning my head wildly to search the corridors for a glimpse of his white coat…or a flash of his blonde hair in the sunlight, even to hear to sound of his breath…the words of his promise…

But shaking my head, I knew I'd been a fool to believe such things…I'd been a fool to believe his words…and I knew we would never meet him to escape…

* * *

I ran blindly down the hallways, for if I looked back, I knew I would fall victim to the sweet trail that led back to the arms of my angel. I had heard Fujin scream, and I had almost turned back, wanting to take her in my arms and hush her cries. Her lingering touches still caressed my face even as I ran, and her ghostly kisses still plagued my lips.

I had never seen her like that before…Her usual barrier around her well-guarded heart had been destroyed, crumbling in my wake as I stood before the broken gates of her soul. She had let me see her for the true person she really was: not the silent, cold and threatening woman that everyone else saw, but the frightened, shy and affectionate girl that I wanted to protect and the innocent, pure-intentioned person I'd fallen in love with.

But knowing I loved her was as suffocating as it was pleasurable. Because of me, she had to suffer, and she had been dealt so much pain and agony over the years, that I felt terrible even touching her. I didn't deserve her, and I knew that in order to keep her from suffering anymore, I had to do this. I had to turn myself in, for the sake of both her and Rajin.

That night I had dreamt of a future. We were at each other's throats, cursing and swearing as if nobody could hear us in our run down shack of a house. Rajin no longer held his gullible smile and Fujin didn't even utter a word, her piercing glare cutting through us instead. Rajin and I were fighting, our voices deafening to any listeners, and much of the furniture lay broken and jagged around us. Fujin had sat in the corner; her head in her hands as the annoying and irritating cry of a young child joined the battle of words and sounds flying across the single roomed hut. Fujin held her hands over her ears, tears rolling from her eyes and I'd tried to console her, but all I received was a slap right across my face and the most hateful glare she'd ever shown on her pale, white sleep-deprived face.

I shuddered at the thought of our lives becoming so horrible, and also because I had seen myself. I had seen the way I used to act and live my life, and I felt sick, watching myself be so cold and unforgiving, my temper having complete sovereignty over my actions and thoughts.

I couldn't let Fujin and Rajin suffer like that. Not after everything I've put them through…

Turning the corner out of the dormitory maze, I entered the main, circular courtyard of Garden, and sure enough there stood a pack of Esthar soldiers. In front of the elevator, Cid was desperately trying to negotiate with the leader, Matron by his side, but it seemed that the captain would have none of their pleas and excuses. The commanding officer pushed past the old man and his wife and spying me through his visor, he ordered his men to take me captive. Dropping Hyperion to the ground, I walked forward with my hands in the air, resigning myself in the tense and betraying silence.

"Seifer, please, you don't have to do this," Cid called behind me as I walked obediently past him and Matron. "Garden will protect you. Trust me when I say that everything will be all right!" he said desperately. I rolled my eyes and sighed at his petty state. Garden never protected my posse or me and it never would… Matron looked sympathetically at me as I walked past them surrounded by a pack of soldiers, and I felt her apology. She was the only one that had ever taken care of me, the only person who had taught me how to live…and surrender with dignity.

"You have the right to remain silent Headmaster Kramner." The cold voice of the commanding lieutenant interrupted "Almasy has been committed with treason against the entire world being in partnership with Ultimecia and the sorceresses. He had caused much civil unrest, and the President has ordered his capture. Garden can do nothing to help this fugitive. It is completely out of your league of reasoning. Only Hyne can help this boy now." He said heartlessly.

"But Laguna wouldn't even think of arresting Seifer!" Cid argued.

"Excuse me sir, but the President has ordered his arrest. I can do nothing except follow his orders. This man is now in the hands of the Estharian government. He is no longer your concern." And with that he turned on his steel-plated heel and proceeded to take me out of Garden, and back into the cruel world where I belonged.

Head held high, I heard the gathering clamour of voices emerge from their rooms, awoken from the commotion. Turing to look at the horrified student body, I saw Leonhart burst from within the crowd, Rinoa, Selphie, Irvine, at his side. Trepe had joined Cid and every one of them held a look of shocked sorrow on their faces. But through the wall of faces I couldn't spot the two people I had hoped to see one last glimpse of before I left them behind…

Suddenly the whisper behind me grew to a loud shout as someone rushed through the guards who were keeping everyone at bay. I stopped to look at the bold individual and I laughed inwardly as I saw the chicken-wuss rushing toward me, a look of pure anger written all over his face. Two tall guards caught him before he could go any further, but Zell kept kicking and thrashing in their arms, despite the worried calls from his friends.

"Hey Seifer! You're just gonna let them take you like this?" he shouted at me as my escort of stubborn soldiers pushed me forward, wanting to get this ordeal over. "I thought you'd have more pride than that, getting pushed around by a load of wimps like them!" But I didn't move, standing fast against the prods and kicks to get me moving. I wanted to hear what he had to say, but the men around me were insistent of moving on. Shoving me forward a cool roll of metal was pushed against the side of my head. I sighed; disappointed I wouldn't hear the rest of Zell's 'dramatic' speech…

He was silent for a moment as I felt his eyes sink in defeat, but a roar of anger erupted from his mouth and I heard the sickening thud of two men fall to the floor…More people were getting restless in the crowd too… "Fine! I couldn't care less if they took you away and killed you! Just think about who you're leaving behind!" he yelled.

Not looking back I answered, "I have nothing here to lose."

"You don't mean that." A small, shaking voice said, and I froze, my eyes shooting wide open. I was suddenly afraid to turn around…I could see the look in her eye in my head, the hurt blazing in her heart, and the betrayal on her tear-stained face. I immediately regretted ever opening my mouth, and I gritted my teeth feeling ashamed of myself. Hanging my head in disgust I began to walk quicker, wanting to run away from ever facing Fujin again…for I knew the next time I saw her, she'd never forgive me…

"You don't mean that!" she called louder. "SEIFER!"

I kept walking, hoping that my self-control would hold out until I was far, far away on the Centra continent as with every word she cried, she stole a little piece of myself. Each syllable that shot through the tense air clawed and tore at my face and my clothes with ghostly hands, pulling me back to her, the same hands as before…her hands.

* * *

I sunk to my knees, pounding the floor with my fist. Rajin knelt beside me and rested his large but comforting hand on my shoulder. But my grief was shortly interrupted.

"You're just gonna sit there? Get up and go after him!" Zell shouted angrily down at me. I winced at his harsh words knowing that in reality it was a lot harder to follow him. Had it been any other scenario, Rajin and I would have pursued Seifer anywhere, even to the end of the world…but this time it was far more difficult… "So much for the posse…" Zell said spat.

"Hey, leave Fujin alone ya know!" Rajin said standing up, towering over Zell.

"Zell, step down." Squall said coming over with the four remaining friends. Kneeling on the floor I looked round at the faces that had witnessed my pitiful display of emotions, and I felt utterly humiliated. Selphie and Irvine stood a little further behind with Quistis while Squall strode over to Zell, separating the warriors from the imminent battle about to unleash itself. He nodded to the fallen guards, apologising for such rude actions, and they promptly scurried off to join their battalion before departure.

"Here," a gentle voice said beside me. I spun round in fright to see Rinoa kneeling down on the floor with me, her hand extended. But I didn't want her charity. Pushing myself off the ground Rinoa only smiled and rose with me, standing a few inches taller than me. I envied her happiness at that moment, but I had no power to glare at her… "Take this." She said, bringing her other hand out from behind her, and immediately I snatched Hyperion away from her holding it close to me. Staring at her briefly for a moment in clouded gratitude, my gaze was averted by an overheard sentence that filled the room.

"It's sickening to see such a heart-broken woman. If she's so damned in love with him, then why not go after him?" Zell said loudly. Seeing I'd heard him he turned to speak to me. "What are you waiting for?" he said throwing his hands out. "Go!"

I looked at Rajin beside me and he pushed me in the direction of the exit. "Off you go ya know. I'll be waiting here if you wanna come back ya know?" he said kindly, and I swore I saw a tear in his eye. Lips quivering in thanks, I hugged my dearest friend tightly, wishing he could come with me. Pulling away, I kicked him in the shin one last time for his loveable stupidity before running silently after the disappeared guards, laughing slightly to myself as I heard Rajin yelp behind me.

With Hyperion grasped securely in my hand, I hurdled over the entrance barriers and sprinted down the steps, bringing me into the heat of the morning. Dust clouds rose in the distance along the road and I could see the tank like vehicle trundle along through the fields, men readied with missile launchers for any curious monsters on the roof.

I had never been quite this alone before. As far back as I could remember there was always someone with me, making sure I was all right. Rajin was that person for the most part of my sad existence, and then Seifer joined us before the war. But even before then I thought back to when my parents used to take care of me…Sometimes I even wondered if they were my parents, for I looked nothing like either of them. But that peace had been shattered that fateful day the fires swept our home, when houses were ransacked and stacks set ablaze. So much fire…flickering and dancing in the dark blue sky, smoke veiling what horrors lay rotting and burnt in the empty, screaming streets. It had been so warm that night and I remembered the touch of the embers against my skin, the strong arms hiding me from being found, and the smell of the heaving dead that smothered my breath. I had wished for nothing more at that moment for the wind to blow everything away, swallowing all the evil in the world and taking with it the dead and charred history of time.

Yet that wish had brought more trouble than good. That night a beast fell from the skies, shaking the ground with such force I thought I would fall into the earth. The crackling of flames had died; the heavy weight lifted off my crushed body. I was raised into the air, a gentle breeze soothing my tired and frightened bones, and I had looked into the eyes of a god. But no sooner had I laid my eyes upon it did my face sting with excruciating pain as if it were on fire with the flames of hell. I had been certain my head would explode and I would have died right there and then, but fate had different plans for me.

I felt the winds around me, the slightest movements of the air and streams of zephyrs rush past me that I had never noticed before. I could tell where they were travelling to, to what town and to what climate they had come from, the heat and frost vapours warming and chilling my skin. Although I couldn't see them, I felt them all around me, a safe harness against the world. Then a booming voice of thunder said to me,

"To feel, is to be blind. To be air, is to be clear."

The pain stopped and I had dropped to the ground as in a flash of light the beast disappeared, fading away into the dark night. But before my feet touched the ground I floated safely to the earth, a cushion of air protecting the bare soles of my feet. Still semi-unconscious, I stumbled forward as I began to walk again, wanting to get away from this stagnant heap of black land. Dirt clung to my face, and as I opened my eyes finally I remembered the horrible wailing scream that had pierced the condemned silence as everything I looked upon was drowning in a sea of oozing crimson. I had scratched at my face earning myself the scars still present to this very day, wanting to desperately see with a normal vision. But no matter how many times I scraped at my eyes, there was nothing different from before.

I had run to the lake, the winds pushing me forward, and I dunked my head in and out of the cool water so many times I had lost count. It was morning the next time I remembered opening my bloodied eyes again, and in one last attempt to cleanse myself of this curse I looked exhaustedly over to the water's still blanket. I had wanted to scream again, but I was too tired and shaken to even utter a word. My eyes were red, not just from crying, but my eye colour had been transformed into the fiery red of the fire, and my left eye was permanently stained with the flames. My shaking hands held my head creating loose waves of tousled hair in my fingertips, a thousand shades lighter, shining a brilliant white in the morning dew. My skin too had lost its pigment, becoming a sickly pale chalk.

Then, I had cried and cursed the very wish I'd brought upon myself. But now, bringing my mind back to the present, I would banish those flames that had eliminated everything I had held dear. I would rescue the one person caught amidst this turmoil and dispel the evil that would dare harm them. Gathering my powers bestowed to me by my heavenly guardian, I closed my one remaining eye and gathered the winds at my back, feeling the blasting rivers of air waves rush past me. My feet were lifted off the ground, and as if I had the great wings of Quetzacoatl, I flew through the air, my mind straining under the intense pressure. I cracked open my eye to see where I was going but at once I lost altitude, pressure sinking above me.

"To feel, is to be blind." The powerful voice echoed in the depths of my memory, and I closed my eye, exploring the airs with my hands. It carried me in its ocean of currents, lifting me higher than ever before. Feeling along the airways I felt the winds part, curling round an obstacle growing colder as they slid along the smooth surface. The sound of rumbling wheels was growing ever louder.

Suddenly a bullet of air came pushing backward and I swooped out of the way as a sudden whistle careered through the sky, a sharp tip penetrated the invisible lines of latitude hidden in the atmosphere. I was nearing the moving vehicle, arms of air pushing the cool metallic frame along, a fountain of billowing pressure surrounding it. Another shot was made from the gunmen and I could feel their bodies in the air, their exact position and every movement they made. Diving and flying through the air I landed on the rooftop, opening my eye quickly as I swung Seifer's Hyperion forward and back in one swift motion, following the patterns of the wind to speed my attack. I could see the breaks in the resistance, the direction of the rivulets. Nothing could stop me, I thought. I was in total command of everything around me…

The two soldiers slumped down with a dull thud, dazed from my attack. I would not kill them. Too many people had already been killed… I walked fearlessly to the edge and kneeling down I held onto the small ledge that surrounded the square roof and sliced the lock with Hyperion causing the doors below me to suddenly fling open wildly in the hasty essence of nature.

Seifer was sitting there completely shocked, his eyes ablaze with a terrified worry as I jumped down into the carrier. I ran to him at once, taking him in my arms, burying my head against his warm chest, for I found myself shivering violently as I leaned against him. His white coat draped over us both, his black gloved hands weaving through my windswept hair pulling me closer into the protection of his strength.

He whispered my name over and over again, apologising for ever leaving me and Rajin, for ever saying what he said only moments before, and for ever letting himself surrender… As he pulled away my name became more frantic on his lips and his hands took my face so gently it was as if I would break if he let go.

"Fujin…Your face…" he whispered, his words shaking my very core.

"WHAT?" I said touching my cheeks, feeling a strange tingling sensation underneath my eye patch. Cautiously lifting away the material, it was an uncannily surprise when I found no blood red bleeding into my eyesight. Instead a creamy white and black clouded in front of my eyes. "SEIFER?" I said, my voice shaking as if tears were about to fall from my blind eyes. I couldn't see him…

He said nothing, silently placing the black patch back over my trembling face and pulled me close, a hazy vision returning to me. He held me for what seemed like mere seconds before the moving cage of metal screeched to a halt, sending us both toppling forward, darkness engulfing my tired and exhausted mind before I even hit the floor.


	6. Act 6 Fate, Wind, Fire

AN: By the way, unlike other chapters where the perspective carries on from whoever finished the previous chapter, Act 6 will begin with Seifer's perspective, not Fujin's.

Ameli Stoncius: I'll try to stop cliffhanger-ing (is that even a word? OO…most likely not…). Sometimes I can't help it and I have a really bad habit of stopping at a really crucial point. I'll try and round this chapter off a bit more this time. I don't want one of my valuable reviewers to die on me!

aratcorien: Yay, I made an impact on one of my dear readers! Whoo! I've never really written a fairy tale either, only something that is fairly ordinary when put into context of the world of the story. Yet I can feel this walking down a much more fantasy type road, with a more obscure story line than anything I've ever written…save my horrible Gundam Wing story XD. Ah well…I'll see how this turns out…

Fuu-sama: Ah, don't hog Fujin! She's…er…everyone's Fujin…But I do agree, I like her a lot as well. You just know how cool it would be to have a red eye! XD coughs from random stares from random people… Yes…anyway, I hope this chapter is as enjoyable as the last one.

* * *

Act 6 - Fate; Wind; Fire

* * *

I had never seen such a more hopeful yet frightening scene unfold before me. All of a sudden the doors had been ripped open without so much of a warning, flapping noisily in the torrents of wind and my heart jumped, beating twice as fast as usual. Then from out of nowhere, Fujin had appeared from above and was in my arms before I knew what had happened. At first I hadn't noticed anything different, but when I actually looked down at her, opening my eyes to the immaculate white wind-swept hair held in my grasp, I suddenly became worried.

Fujin looked so pale and so utterly fragile, it seemed that death was knocking at her door. She trembled underneath my touch, her breathing laboured, and her eye lazy with fatigue. But aside from those signs of exhaustion, my eyes couldn't leave the top of her head, where the once grey streaked hairs, had been stained a pure, elderly white.

She had looked up and she must have seen the terrified look on my face, for she began touching her colourless skin. Her fingers fell into her face, the two identical colours merging into one deathly frost as they frantically dancing over her cheeks. Her left hand came to rest on the contrasting black eye patch; abruptly highlighting how many colours were devoid of her skin. Hesitantly, Fujin lifted the dark material from her head, her hands shaking all the while.

I had gasped silently to myself, hoping to Hyne that she wouldn't hear my shock, for what I thought would be a crimson mess of scars, was revealed to be a clear haze of churned skin. The lines of deep cuts were still embellished upon her beautiful but ghostly face, but now the sore and perpetual redness had completely disappeared. Her eye too was clean of its bloodied memory, a swirling milky substance taking its place.

Fujin had called out my name desperately, and I saw the lost and confused look on her face. She didn't even know what was happening to her…and I had felt powerless to even utter a single word.

And now, looking at her inside Esthar hospital I still couldn't even muster the strength to speak words of comfort to her unconscious form. I rested my hand on the glass separating me from her, peering through the clear glass into the room devoid of all other life except her. But even now, I wasn't sure there would be any heart beating inside that room for much longer. If I hadn't known whom the fragile girl was lying underneath the white sheets; a drip sunken in her pale arm; beige patches stuck to her skin; connected to a life-support machine, I would have thought she was a sick, old woman. Tears were threatening to fall from my eyes at the mere sight of her.

"Come on, move along now Almasy." Called the hard voice of a soldier. They shoved me forward and I started walking, but my eyes never left Fujin's comatose form until the walls and doors shut me away.

As soon as we had fallen together to the floor in the transport, they had rushed in and ripped Fujin from my arms, bounding us both with chains and rope. They had arrested her right there and then despite being unconscious. But out of sympathy, they had consented to sending Fujin to a hospital and allowing me five minutes to see her. I guess they weren't completely merciless.

* * *

"Read me a story!" a small girl had cried rushing into the wooden room, clasping a book in her small hands. She flung the book into her father's lap, her wide eyes waiting expectantly for affirmation. The old man grinned warmly and lifted his daughter up in his strong arms.

The fire crackled in front of them, the room glowing with friendly shadows dancing on the walls of the small living room as the man walked up the creaking stairs. He set the excited girl down and she scrambled up into her bed and pulled the thick covers tightly around her. The old man sat himself down on a chair and flicked through torn, stained pages.

"Read me the one about the sorceresses!" the girl cried happily.

"But I always read you that one. How about a different story?" but the look on the stubborn girl's face was more than enough to answer his question. "All right." He smiled. The girl smiled too and lay down on her side to face her father.

"Once upon a time, there were many great sorceresses and sorcerers. Each of them had unbelievable powers, and each one of them could call upon a mystical beast from a different dimension. These sorceresses and sorcerers were all chosen by these mythical beings and were therefore very special people.

"All together there were about fifteen main Guardian Forces, but there were five very important beasts in the balance of the world, and many more that no one has ever recorded. The first was Bahamut, king of dragons and watcher of the most powerful wizard in the entire world. Second was Ifrit, the fiery demon, the guardian force of the fire sorcerer, and third was Shiva, a beautiful water sprite, who was the guardian force of the ice sorceress. Fourth was Quetzacoatl, a magnificent bird, watching over the thunder sorcerer. And lastly was Pandemona, an odd creature who watched over the wind sorceress.

"If a sorcerer was powerful enough to control one of these forces, then they began to acquire features of their partner. Sometimes these were harmless, but some caused many wizards to lose control, destroying the bond they and their guardian force shared."

"What did they look like?" the girl asked. The old man chuckled, amused by the same question he was asked every night.

"Well, Bahamut," he said pointing to a picture in the book. "His sorcerer had wings and scales. Ifrit's sorcerer had red hair and horns. Shiva's sorceress had blue hair and found it difficult to live in hot places. Quetzacoatl's sorcerer had wings too and Pandemona's sorceress often had white hair and was very pale. But this is only a legend. No one knows if its true or not."

The girl peered at the book, seeing familiarities between the drawn characters and the creatures. All except Pandemona who had no person standing next to her. "Why doesn't Pandemona have a wizard?"

"I'm not really sure. Some people say that although Pandemona was the least of the five, her attributes were sometimes too powerful or life threatening for the sorcerer to handle. She made people's skin very sensitive to the sun and they got very sick." The man squinted at the writing, and found an answer. "It says here that Pandemona has had more masters than all of the other GFs because of the difficulties when it bonds with its master.

"But there's one person who managed to harness this power. She became so powerful, so much in sync with Pandemona that legend says she became a part of her, disappearing into the wind one day when the sun was blood red and all the skies were dark. No one ever saw her again after that day. Ever since then Pandemona has searched for the one person to truly be its master."

He closed the book seeing his daughter's eyes droop with fatigue. Getting up, he slid the book back onto her shelf and picked up a music box from her bedside. Winding the small metal key, a quiet and beautiful tine erupted from the box as he set it down on the small table. The tune floated through the air, soothing all ears that listened to the calming music. The single tune then grew to a thicker sound, harmonies ringing through the notes.

"It's a bit like music isn't it daddy?" the small girl asked.

"Yes, I suppose it is."

"Pandemona will find a new master someday, when the tune comes back again." The old mad chuckled again and went to ruffle his daughter's hair.

"You really amaze me sometimes. Yes…Pandemona will find a new master, when she finds the person with the same tune as before." He turned to go, kissing the girl on the forehead, but before he shut the door, he stopped. "Do you know what this type of music is called?"

"No."

"It's a concerto." He smiled again and quietly closed the door.

---

I opened my eye to the white ceilings, the white walls and the white sheets that enwrapped my body. Where was I? All I could vaguely remember was…I couldn't remember anything. A pain stung through my head and I clenched my eye tightly shut in a vain effort to numb the piercing drills tearing up my mind.

Rolling onto my side, hands holding my head, I noticed that the left side of my face ached particularly underneath my eye patch. Suddenly I remembered the frightening vision I saw when I had last taken off my eye patch…and Seifer…Where was Seifer?

I sat up and various things ripped off my skin, a sickening scratch of sticky material quickly ripping through the beeping air. I winced for a moment, taking note of the eerie noises echoing inside the room. I saw a square machine next to me and watched with a child's curiosity as the lines on the monitor changed and travelled across the dark green glass.

"Come little one, now is the time to smite the flames." A loud voice bellowed in my splitting head.

"WHAT?" I said nervously to the empty room.

"Surrender to me and I'll guide you toward salvation." It said soothingly. The voice sounded so familiar…so tempting. I closed my eye and felt the pain seep away, warmth coursing through my veins. "Don't be afraid, many have gone before you down this path to ease pain."

I was in no position to argue, for the pain was beginning to invade even the deepest regions of my body, fighting its way through my defences, destroying everything in its path. I cried out and gave myself to this mysterious voice, unsure of what would happen. At once I felt winds sweep around me, shouts coming from outside the walls, and before I was taken by the spirit I saw guards burst in through the doors looking horrified up at me floating above a whirlwind, arms spread like eagle wings.

* * *

"The President will see you now." A calm receptionist said to me. I rose from the stiff, uncomfortable chair and two guards stalked behind me. It had been a while since I had last since Laguna. I opened the plain looking door and stepped into a large, circular room. The wall-length windows stretched round the entire far wall, looking out onto the whole of Esthar. In front of them sat an aged Laguna at his desk, his long black hair greying slightly. I laughed inwardly when I saw him rise from his plush chair, wearing a formal suit; something I thought I'd never see him wear.

"Leave us." He said to the guards, and at once they left us, closing the door with a soft click behind them. "Seifer, please have a seat." He said smiling as he motioned toward a smaller, undoubtedly more comfortable chair than the one outside.

"So, why exactly am I here?" I said. I had assumed it had been for some sort of trouble I'd caused, but I never actually been told what I had done to deserve a calling from the President.

"This is probably the last thing you want to hear, but many petitions and treaties have been signed concerning the arrest of anyone to have had anything to do with Ultimecia and the war, and I'm afraid that it mainly affects you. But that's the least of your troubles at the moment." Laguna said running a hand through his hair, pausing for a moment. I looked at his strangely and he took a deep breath. "I have reason to believe that Fujin is in grave danger." Laguna's green eyes caught mine in a serious gaze and my mouth dropped open.

"Why? W-What's wrong? How?" I couldn't order to my words, and the utterly solemn expression on his face frightened me.

"One of my men reported some strange 'things' that happened on your journey here. It turns out that Fujin demonstrated some quite unusual power. Did you know she could fly through the air?"

"What? I…I never knew she had that kind of power…" I said bewildered. And then it hit me. "You don't think that…No…NO! I don't believe that she's the next one!" I shouted, remembering an old story told to me long, long ago. Everyone knew that legend…that fairytale from times of old, where powerful sorcerers were numerous in number, ruling over the planet with their Guardian Forces. But then they gradually fell in quantity, dwindling down only to one that came along with every generation, resulting in the occasional war against the sorceress that we have today. But there was another ending to the story too… While all the GFs chose to be harnessed by anyone, one had remained tied to the path of finding a master for it to rule over. I had never known which one it was…I couldn't remember.

Laguna sighed, "I think that she is indeed the next seer to be chosen by a master." I rose from my seat and paced back and forth, swearing blindly and holding my head in my hands. "Seifer! Please calm down! We can help her!" The man said, trying to restrain me from knocking anything over. "Sit." Obediently I sunk back down into the chair again. "It might not be too late to save - "

At that moment a phone call rang through the room, shrieking in my ears. While Laguna answered the seemingly important call, I drowned in the silence cursing myself for not noticing the signs earlier. Why else would she have gotten so sick? Why didn't I ever ask about why she was so sensitive to the wind? Why in Hyne did I not see the danger I put her in!?

"What? How could you let that happen? Where is she now?" my head snapped up. "What do you mean you don't know? Hang on, I'll be right there." He slammed the phone back down, slid out of his blazer, rolled up his sleeves and reached for a case underneath his desk. "Come with me, there's something we need to take care of."

Laguna strode out of his large office and I had to jog to keep up with him. "Fujin's in trouble." He muttered to me. My eyes alighted with worry and I grabbed the older mans shoulder, stopping him in his tracks.

"What's happening to her?" I growled, wanting to know what the hell was going on. I could hear my own heart beat thump in my chest, pulsing in my ears and catch in my throat. My hands were still shaking from the aftershock of my thoughts, and Laguna took that moment of weakness to remove my hand.

"Seifer, if I would tell you, I would. Right now, all we can do is hope she's all right."

"Why are you helping me?" I shouted after him as he turned to leave again.

"I'm the only one who can, and the only one who _will_ help you." And he said no more. I walked after him, knowing that that wasn't the only reason he was helping me. My eyes narrowed at him in suspicion, but I would remind myself later to find out what his motives were. Right now, my sole concern was Fujin…what could have happened to her?

---

We arrived at the hospital in no time at all in Laguna's private transport and as the car pulled up outside the tall building, the whole atmosphere was screaming turmoil and catastrophe. Fumbling with the lock I frantically opened the door and stepped outside, shielding my eyes from the blinding light shining from the clouds. But as I looked through my fingers, I saw that the sun wasn't at all present in the sky for dark storm clouds veiled the entire sky. Lightening flashed through the sky, forming a static orb in the centre of the chaos, and strong flurries of wind were blowing trees sideways, leaves streaming in the air currents, whipping clothes and rubbish around in the river. And it was there that I spotted her, amidst the terrible apocalypse that was about to unleash its fury upon the earth.

"FUJIN!" I shouted at the top of my voice, feeling utterly helpless.

"Hey! You there," Laguna shouted, taking control of the situation. "What's going on down here?"

"Sir, the girl was possessed by some kind of spirit and now she's gathering power for what seems like full scale attack. We don't know what the source of the power is yet. We've tried using our jetpacks to attempt to stabilise her, but it's too dangerous sir. "

"Move out my way!" I said, barging past the soldier. "Give me your jetpack."

"Didn't you hear what I just said? It's - "

"Do it." Laguna stated.

"B-But sir, he'll die!"

"Just give him the pack!" Laguna ordered, and instantly the grumbling soldier unclipped the equipment on his shoulders and handed the pack to me. Just then a bolt of lightening struck the concrete ground, inches away from my foot, singeing the grey slabs of stone a dark black, smoke swirling up from the floor. I pulled the trigger and I shot through the air, dodging everything Fujin was sending my way.

"If anyone will save her, its him." I heard Laguna say quietly as I roared through the sky, the heat from the enclosed flames warming my legs. I rolled through the air, careering in spiral patterns toward the floating woman trapped in the vortex of energy. I came about level with her when I heard a voice thunder from the clouds.

"Your efforts are futile. You cannot interfere with fate."

"Watch me!" I spat vehemently as I conjured a spell in my hands. No one would take Fujin away from me. Not even the gods or death would dare touch her. I cast Gravity, but it deflected off the barrier of lightening, almost coming straight back at me. The strange voice came back again, taunting me once more.

"Nothing can touch her, for wind rules over all. It will guide or destroy anything that falls into the air, for the air is necessary for anything to exist. This one is chosen to be my master. You must not interfere with fate! This is her destiny, her future."

"Why should you get to decide what happens to Fujin? Why can't she decide?" I yelled as I cast my own element and strongest magic at the barrier. Charging forward, I threw my hands forward just as they were about to hit the fatal wall of energy and blasted a Firaga against the barrier, concentrating with all my might and will to break through. I could see Fujin through the electricity, her head limp on her slumped shoulders. Her hair was flying around her pale face, becoming a brighter white than I thought possible as she glowed with power and strength.

My hands were aflame as I scratched and pulled at the barricade, but I noticed that as more wind came to extinguish the fire, it only grew in might and ferocity. With a renewed hope I plunged my hands deeper into the fray and for a split second I tore open a hole, the fire keeping the lightening at bay. I grabbed Fujin from within, and suddenly the orb cage disappeared, sending us tumbling back down toward the ground as I dived downward.

"SEIFER?" a small, faint voice whispered from in my arms.

But before I could answer, the voice from the skies interrupted me. "You chose to alter fate. Now you will pay the consequences, and next time your flames will be no help to you. The wind will smother your fire and the girl will be claimed, following in her chosen ancestors' footsteps. When the time is right, you will fall." The skies suddenly became clear as I lowered us to the ground.

"SEIFER…HELP" Fujin said softly into my chest. I looked down at her, and hugged her tightly to me, never wanting to let her go. Suddenly she began shaking, her back heaving irregularly, and as I listened in the stunned and shocked silence, I heard her crying.

I cradled her against me, stroking her head with my warmed fingers, and I looked up to see Laguna, now joined by Kiros and Ward, running over.

"Good job," Laguna congratulated me, clapping me on the shoulder before turning to Kiros. "Surely this can help clear his name, saving an innocent woman from death?" Kiros nodded.

"It could be used, but we need further evidence." He stated. Laguna nodded back and muttered something to him I couldn't hear.

"Hmm…Ward, would you escort these two back to my office? There's still some things we need to discuss." Ward simply nodded. "Thanks buddy." Laguna said smiling cheerfully and left us to finish attending to the rising commotion.

I wished that this would all be over soon, that we could all go home…wherever that was…and live in peace. Why did we of all people have to get caught in this mess of a nightmare? Legends were meant to remain stories, and stories were meant to remain myths never to truly surface in the world to be fulfilled. Hadn't we suffered enough? Hadn't Fujin suffered enough?

I didn't know why this was happening…All I knew was that we were right in the middle of this terrible dream, and that we'd have to see it through till the end…


	7. Act 7 History, Home, Grief

AN: Happy Easter everyone! Here's an Easter present for you all. Sorry it's not chocolate, but it's the best I can do. Warning: Things get a little sad toward the end, and I'm sorry if anything upsets you. I would advise having the Kleenex at hand just in case. But don't worry, nothing's too drastic…

Ameli Stoncius: Hopefully it did rub off on you . I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you did the last one.

Fuu-sama: Hehe…not so much suspense in this chapter, I promise. Or at least I'll try not to leave it on a dying cliff hanger

aratcorien: Don't worry. Fluff is on its way. And I'll make sure in later chapters that they'll have some peace and quiet, even if it's the last chapter!

* * *

Act 7 - History; Home; Grief

* * *

The sun was setting behind the tall, fluorescent skyscrapers of the city, dipping the sky a blazing red, the colour of fire. But nothing ceased to exist down below our window as life still bustled with vitality in the busy streets of bright neon lights. It was as if nothing had happened earlier today…as if the skies hadn't darkened the clouds, or death hadn't crawled through the air.

Shaking my head I turned away from the window and saw Fujin still sitting on the floor leaning against her bed, her hands buried deeply in her hands. Ever since we had been dismissed from Laguna, after Kiros and Ward had shown us a place to stay, she had like a statue in that spot, not moving an inch, not uttering a word. I sat down beside her and pulled her motionless form to me, leaning back against the soft blanket. Her arm came to rest over my stomach as she turned on her side, resting her head in the crook of my neck. Rubbing her shoulder with my left hand, I gently nuzzled her face, telling her silently that I was ready to listen.

"HELP," She whispered. "CONFUSED."

"What happened?" I asked.

"VOICE," she said quietly. "DARK."

"What did it say?" I said gently, not wanting to discourage her.

"TAKE PAIN AWAY…SALVATION." I paused for a moment, wondering what it could have meant.

"Fujin, do you remember an old story? A tale of sorcerers long ago?" I asked, remembering the very first line.

"AFFIRMATIVE." She pulled away a little to look at me, and I saw a flicker of fear in her eye. Although I could tell she knew what I was going to say, I felt compelled to explain my opinion.

"Laguna thinks…I think that it's starting again. A new master has been picked for that one lone GF…and - "

"NEGATIVE!" she cried. Tears sprung from her eye as she whispered the same word over and over into my shoulder, her fingers clinging onto the material for dear life. I hushed her sobs, slowly easing her away so I could look at her directly.

"Fujin, you've got to listen to me," I said as seriously as I could, for her grief was tearing me apart. "You can do this. We can do this…I-I won't let anything happen to you…" but the pain etched into her face was all too much for me alone to bear. "Oh Hyne Fujin, please don't look at me like that." I said, my eyes blinking away tears. We fell together, arms locking tightly around each other, cries of fear and sorrow filling the room. Fujin cried louder, and I too felt my eyes become wetter with falling tears, as I gathered her in my arms, hiding my burning face in her white hair. "I won't let you die…I won't let you forget…" I whispered to her, barely audible, and for my own reassurance as we both knew either ending of the sad story.

The first would end in death; the second would end in a broken soul.

I knew our time was short, for Fujin had already begun to change, and holding her in my arms made me want to make sure I had no regrets.

"I love you Fujin. Please remember that. Not matter what happens, I'll always love you." I said. She answered me in the same words and I kissed her quivering mouth.

"ALWAYS." She whispered against me as we remained together until darkness shrouded the small apartment.

---

A loud knock on the door suddenly awoke me from my semi-conscious state and untangling myself from Fujin, who seemed to have fallen asleep, I walked softly to the door. Laguna appeared in the doorway with Kiros and Ward no where in sight, but with him stood the person I least expected to be there.

"Sorry its so late Seifer, but Commander Leonhart is here to see you and Fujin," Laguna said smiling toward the young man beside him. "And also," he said handing me an envelope. "Cid has sent us a warrant for your release." Clapping the younger man on the shoulder he bade us farewell and goodnight and strolled down the corridor, whistling a tune I'd never heard before.

"Come in." I said to my rival, and silently he walked past me and stood in the hallway while I moved past him to wake Fujin. Touching her shoulder lightly, I called her name and slowly her eye fluttered open, the fiery red becoming more raging every time I looked at her. "Fujin, we've got company."

At once she stood up and straightened herself out and we walked together toward the small living room where Leonhart was already waiting for us. I saw his eyes widened for a split second as he looked at Fujin, and I caught his stare, glaring directly back at him, warning him not to make matters worse.

"As Laguna said, Cid has written you a warrant, freeing you of any imprisonment that may be called upon. If you take the time to actually read it, you'll find all the evidence needed to clear your name," he said sounding bored out of his skull. But I could swear to Hyne that he continued mumbling something under his breath, "not that you really deserve it…" Restraining myself from kicking him underneath the coffee table in the centre of the room, I coughed instead.

"Also, following up Fujin's…display of power, Cid sends his warning to you both," he said taking out a letter and placing it on the table. "I'm sure you're more than capable of reading a letter without me having to be here. I'll be staying in Esthar for another few days, so contact Laguna if you so desperately need me." He said coldly.

"Thanks." I said absent-mindedly, taking the letter from the glass-topped surface. I rose to lead Leonhart out, but he refused the offer.

"I'll see myself out." He said bluntly. The door slammed shut, and once again we were left alone in silence all to ourselves.

"NOT CIVIL." Fujin said as she snatched the letter out of my lazy grasp and began reading it.

"He's the one who's not civil." I grumbled leaning back against the sofa, my hands resting behind my head.

"READ." She said handing me Cid's 'warning'. My eyes skimmed over the text, remembering the important pieces of information instantly as old habits kicked in from the war. But I stared in disbelief at what the old man was saying.

"Cid's lost it! Nobody knows about your power except us. Nobody could possibly target you…"

"CID KNEW." Fujin pointed out.

"True," I agreed. "Laguna must have informed him about it…Why do you think he's helping us anyway?" I asked. Fujin only shrugged her shoulders, stifling a yawn in the process.

"TOMORROW," She said taking the letter from my hands once more and setting it down on the table. "SLEEP." Fujin got up and walked toward her bedroom, but I caught her hand before she was out of my grasp from where I sat.

"Rest up." I said before kissing her pale hand. Then when I looked up at her she wore an expression I'd rarely seen.

She smiled.

---

The sunlight streamed in through the slits in the blinds, casting thin lines on the floor and the furniture in the room as I woke up the next morning. Greeted by the strips of light shining right in my face I groaned and turned over, facing the dark material of the sofa I'd chosen to sleep on. But no matter how hard I tried, sleep just wouldn't come back and claim my consciousness. Yawning, I rolled myself out of the sloping cushions and stretched my arms up toward the ceiling, probably resembling the movements of a cat at that moment.

Silence reigned over the rooms as I walked groggily through the apartment, and I guessed that Fujin was possibly still asleep. I pressed my ear against her door, and hearing nothing, I pushed it open. Sure enough the curtains were drawn, and all lay undisturbed. My eyes settled on Fujin's sleeping form, tucked securely underneath the tumbling sea of blankets that rose and fell with her even breathing like the ocean at Balamb harbour. Her short, untidy white hair lay on her pillow like the crashing surf of the waves, and she slept on, her smooth, uncoloured skin like the distant sands of an untouched beach.

I crept into her room padding across the soft carpet, watching her sleep so calmly. This had been one of the first times I'd ever seen her so at peace and I knew at once that this is what life should be like. We shouldn't have to be on edge every minute of the day, but be able to live each day as it comes, being lazy once in a while…

But life as I knew it wasn't like that…yet. We had matters to attend to and set right. Knowing I'd regret it later, I knelt down beside Fujin's bedside and kissed her softly. Her eyebrows furrowed and she began to stir in her awakened sleep. I kissed her again, this time opening her eye. I pulled away before she could fling her hand into my face, laughing slightly as she stared at me, colour returning to her cheeks as she tired to hide her light blush.

"PIG." She said glowering at me.

"Hey, I had no choice, you wouldn't wake up." I smiled, noticing a necklace I'd never seen before hanging low around her neck. A small blue jewel was hooked onto a length of black string that was tied in a secure knot.

"You're still a pig," She said as she kicked away the covers and pushed me out of the room. "I'll be out in a minute." Saying no more she closed the door behind me. Suddenly the telephone rang, making me jump for me brief moment. Answering the irritating noise, a familiar and cheery voice entered my ears.

"Good morning Seifer, its Laguna. Listen, if you give me that warrant I'll file a report that will set you free with no hassle at all."

"All right," I said. "What will happen then?" I said, knowing now that something was definitely wrong and false about this whole affair. Unless Leonhart had told Laguna about the warrant, how could he have known that I have it?

"You'll be completely free to go, but as a sort of parole check, you'll have to live permanently in Esthar for a while," He said. "I can't say exactly how long it will be right now, but I'll let you know as soon as possible." He paused for a moment, and I could imagine him scratching his head in thought. "How about a compromise? I'll let you go away, do whatever, for five days and then you'll come back here and we'll sort things out ok? I'm sure both of you would like a break form all this."

Thinking back to Cid's letter, I realised that these target groups really could be after Fujin, and that they weren't as obvious as one may have first thought. But I'd play along for now…

"Sure," I said. "But what about Rajin? Will he be able to come and stay with us after our trip?" If my suspicions were correct, we'd need all the protection we could get. Laguna paused again before agreeing to my request. "Thanks. I'll bring the warrant later today. Yeah, bye." I said, and I placed the receiver back on the hook just as Fujin walked out of her room.

"WHO?" she inquired.

"Laguna," I said, but the annoying scepticism still plagued my thoughts. "I'm not too sure about all this. Are you?"

"ODD," Fujin agreed. "What did he say?"

"Apparently if I give him the warrant I'll be home free, but we're condemned to live in this place for a while until everything dies down. Also, we get to go away for five days. How does that sound?" I said, listing off the items with my fingers. Fujin smiled at my report and mimicked my actions while she spoke.

"FIRST, COPE. SECOND, TRAP…BUT ADVENTURE."

"That's my Fujin," I said mockingly, ruffling her now brushed hair.

"STOP IT!" she said batting my hand away as she walked into the small kitchen area. Still smiling I walked up behind her and slipped my arms around her thin waist, securely hugging her to me.

"So where do you want to go?" I whispered into Fujin's ear, resting my head against hers. I felt her tremble in my arms as if she was afraid, but her hands came to rest on mine as she naturally leaned back into me. No reply came for several minutes, and I was beginning to wonder if Fujin had forgotten my question, but before I could utter a word, her answer came.

"HOME."

I sighed, somehow knowing that that would be her destination. "But where is home Fujin?"

"MY HOME." I blinked in succession. This was the first time she had ever mentioned anything about her past, let alone where she'd grown up.

"Ok Fujin. We'll go home."

---

I dropped off the warrant to Laguna and as soon as I came back we left for Fujin's homeland. Laguna had kindly given us some supplies to take with us and warily I had taken them. I couldn't let him think that I was suspicious or that there was anything to be suspicious about. It had taken a good two days to even get there, Fujin leading the way all the time. We had hired out chocobos to ride for the remainder of the journey after a small air transport had dropped us off not too far from the rendezvous point where we would meet them again at the end of our trip.

It definitely felt good to be out in the wild again, the wind blowing naturally against my face, Hyperion strapped to my back, and the smells of the forest being carried in the breeze. This was the best way to live a washed up life. Society no longer welcomed me and so the only place I could turn to was the raw wilderness that wasn't tied down by rules or judgement. Here I could truly be myself, at ease and relaxed.

"NEARLY THERE." Fujin called over her shoulder, and sure enough up ahead I could see the shapes of a settlement. A river ran down below the hilltop town in the small and shallow valley, emptying out in the vast lake of pure, clear water. But as we neared, I saw that the shapes of what I thought were houses were burnt down ruins and the dark walls were charred wood. The smell of death and flames hung around the hill, stretching right down to the plains below.

The air became a cold chill and I shivered in the death-ridden atmosphere. Our chocobos were also uptight and unsure about the town for they refused to move an inch further toward the ghost village. Rooting their large feet into the ground, they leaned their yellow heads down to the grass to attempt to graze, but found that all the plants were dead. I jumped off the saddle and hoped that they wouldn't be too scarred to stay here for a while until we came back.

I walked with Fujin up the forsaken slope, every now and again stealing small glances of her face. Her expression seemed not to be one of joy, or one of sadness. I couldn't tell what kind of song her heart was singing, whether it was lamenting or bouncing with vitality.

"So this is home huh?" I said breaking the slightly unnerving silence.

"AFFIRMATIVE." She said without any noticeable trace of emotion.

"It's nice." I said eventually. I knew I was lying slightly as in the air I smelled death and everywhere my eyes stopped lay rubble and ruins of houses. Some skeletons still lined the streets as we entered the eerily quiet place, some propped up by stones and slabs of splintered wood so they looked like they were calling out to us, begging the torture to stop…

We entered the square where a fountain still diligently flowed with water, but now the probably once clear crystal basin was infested with moss and algae, the stagnant water most likely housing all sorts of creatures under the green velvet skin. Mist surrounded us, the air damp with moisture and I suddenly felt the icy breath of the wind sweep past me.

Hopefully we wouldn't stay here very long.

I continued to follow Fujin through winding cobblestone streets, dark two storey houses looming above us menacingly. Keeping close behind her I tried not to think about what could have happened here to transform this possibly beautiful, peaceful village into the hell-hole that it now lay dormant as. Despite the morbidity of the town, I could still picture the grass shining in the sunshine, the voices running through the crowded streets happily, and the clean splashing of water from the river…

"HERE." Fujin said suddenly. We had stopped outside a house that seemed to have survived quite well when comparing to others in the street. The two floors were still visible although being fairly charred and smelling of rotting flesh… I looked at Fujin, and it was then that I saw her eye soften and a smile creep to her lips. But I also saw the threatening tears and the trembling of her hands. This must have been where she lived.

Placing my hands on her shoulders I kissed her cheek, wanting to give her some strength to hold herself together, for I knew I wouldn't be able to bear it if her strong walls collapsed. I wouldn't be able to heal the pain or make up for the losses she experienced…All I would be able to do was to carry this fragile woman until she could fend for herself.

'But Fujin wouldn't want me to do everything for her. I know she would want to sort this out of her own…' I thought.

"If only they could see me now." I hardly heard it, but I felt moved to hold her in my arms.

"They do see you Fujin. They're watching you right now." I said stroking her hair.

"All they would see is a monster." But before I could protest Fujin shifted in my arms, sliding the soft black material away form her face.

"Fujin - "

"LOOK AT ME!" she shouted cutting me off. Suddenly I felt a gust of wind whirl around me; forcing Fujin away from me, but I held her fast in my arms. Looking down at her, I knew instantly that the wind was the furious self-anger she held inside her. Her teeth were clenched and her hands digging painfully into my arms as she stared up at me; sorrow filling her eyes.

The wind died away, and I gently removed Fujin's clawing fingers from my sleeves. Taking one of her hands, I led her shaking fingers up to my forehead and slowly trailed her fingers along my scar. All the while her eyes were unsure as she stared up at me. Then placing her hand back at her side, I brushed away the white, silver strands of hair that lay across her face and traced her scars just like I had done in Deling when I'd first seen what lay underneath the mysterious eye patch. Fujin shivered at my touch, and I brought my hand away to rest on her cheek.

"There's nothing wrong Fujin. You're no different from before," I said looking at her directly. She tried to avert her eyes but I made her look at me. "Fujin please…You aren't a monster at all, not even close." I whispered.

She smiled a sad smile and pushed my hands down from her face. Punching me lightly on the shoulder she turned her back and walked slowly toward her home. I sighed, hoping to Hyne that she would someday see herself as ordinary and not some side show freak. It was true that she was different, but we're all different, that's what's makes us human. And although it was a mixed blessing, Fujin was special. She was the one, out of everyone in the world to be chosen to be that damned GF's mistress.

I followed Fujin into her home, curious to see what kind of life she led up until disaster struck her village. I wandered away from her, roaming through each room until I came to the living room. An old fire, which had long slept and died away behind the grill, lay blackened in the centre of the wall while a dusty rug embroidered with intricate patterns lay on the floor. Not everything had been lost… The street facing wall had been torn away though, leaving the house open to thieves and bandits who were merciless enough to ransack a dead village. Beams and rubble lay in a heap to the side, black and jagged silver lines contrasting in the dim morning light. But as I looked harder, I saw the bony hand pleading for help from within the stones and wood. I walked over and heaved the large and weighty fragments of building material away and there rested a long since decayed body turned over on its stomach as if it had been lying over something that was no longer there. The overwhelming smell of rotting flesh almost made me throw up and I clamped my hand over my face in disgust. But as I looked further still, I could see something else trapped innocently underneath the neighbouring pile of heavy boulders. Holding my breath I shoved the pieces of fallen wood and broken roof tiles into the middle of the deserted street and this time I retched at the sight.

It was so sickeningly sad that I doubled over, emptying my stomach in drowning pity. The two bodies lay side by side, their skeleton hands clasping each other's even in death. Their heads were turned toward each other, as they lay on their fronts, a necklace of some kind still hanging around their non-existent necks.

"Oh Hyne." I said stepping back. I wanted to retch again, but I was left with the ghastly swimming of nausea in my head as I looked away. "The jewels…" I whimpered like a scared boy. "They're exactly the same." I broke down in sobs of compassion. "Fujin…I'm so sorry." I whispered in between my gasping breaths.

Shaking violently, my head buzzed with dizziness but I stood on my feet and carefully replaced the stones and wood over the resting bodies. They wouldn't want to have been moved and torn eternally apart by a stranger…They deserved at least to remain together…

Leaving some wood free from the pile of rubble, I stuck two long beams up right into the peak of stones. Nobody would want to be lost forever, and so I built them grave posts, tying the horizontal beam with the very rug I had seen earlier. Tearing it into strips, I bound the two pieces together, saying a silent prayer as I worked, hoping that they would pass on with peace and watch over their daughter until she and I joined them.

Making sure that they were steady, I walked back inside the house, tears falling freely down my cheeks. Through my own cries, I heard someone crying upstairs and I made my way up the creaky wooden stairs and followed the sound of the grieving soul. At the end of my trail I saw Fujin lying on a bed that was far too small for her, her eyes facing the broken window on the far wall in front of her, looking out over the dark green hills and plains that stretched for miles around. She too was crying, and I came beside her as she sat up to greet me. She made no effort to wipe away her tears or pretend she was really all right, for I was crying too. Opening my arms to her she gladly ran into my chest and we both cried together, mourning her parent's death and the death of her home.

I'm sure neither one of us truly knew why we were both crying or why we needed no words to express anything at all. All I knew was that I would never forget this day when we both cried together, sharing in each other's history, their lives and their losses.


	8. Act 8 Ignorance, Determination, Power

AN: I'm Baack! I really do apologise for such a long wait, but it's been really hard to collect my ideas together and make this all make sense. But now I'm back, with my ideas sort of collected together, and I'll do my best to hope this all goes well. This is where things are going to start getting weird, but I'm really trying to hang on with this story. I don't know where to take it anymore. Btw, this starts with Fujin speaking.

* * *

Act 8 - Ignorance; Determination; Power

* * *

The time is near. Soon with your help, I'll destroy those flames that ruined and destroyed you…You won't have to suffer anymore…

'Where am I?' I thought. 'What is this voice? It sounds so familiar.'

Can't you see I only want to help you fulfil that wish you made all those years ago? With your help I'll become all powerful, even stronger than the mighty Bahamut… Yes, for he chose the path of slavery like the others. I'm the only free spirit left who chooses their master, for Griever was defeated…

Soon it won't be long. I'll show them just how powerful I can be. No longer will they see me as a weakling. I'll be strong, far more powerful than they ever were…

My vision suddenly became much clearer and I saw the large, hulking purple figure of Pandemona before me. 'This must be a dream,' I thought.

Indeed you re correct.

"WHAT?"

It is soon. Even now we are so tightly bonded that we share each other's thoughts. I have chosen you, little one, to be my master. Junction with me and together we'll become more powerful than anything ever seen before. Just as the great Ultimecia junctionned with Griever, so you must junction with me.

"NEGATIVE!"

But it is fate little one. It was you who called me down from the heavens all those years ago, and I have remained with you ever since. It was your wish to destroy all the flames that swallowed your home and your family. I am now only fulfilling that wish further. Don't you want to be free of the suffering and the pain? Wouldn't you rather be free from it all?

"N-NEGATIVE," I said. What I wanted was to be with Seifer and Rajin again, roaming the plains just like we used to. I didn't want to leave them behind. We share too much history, too strong a friendship and love for each other to ever be parted eternally from one another…

Is that so?

I nodded.

That I have no choice. I must take you by force!

But at that moment, the slithering voice the belonged to Pandemona disappeared and I was looking into a sea of sunlight with two green boats sailing there.

"Fujin, wake up!" Seifer said urgently as he shook my shoulder. I awoke with a drowned weight hanging on my shoulders, feeling completely exhausted. I could feel the air pushing against me, almost suffocating my movements. "Thank Hyne you're all right," Seifer said as he engulfed me in his strong arms.

"WHAT?" I whispered, trying my hardest to return the embrace, but every limb just felt so tired…

"You were talking in your sleep, that you'd destroy the flames."

"ME?"

"Yes." Seifer let go of me and helped me up. But as soon as I was standing I felt faint, the air swaying me from side to side. I fell into Seifer, for some reason just wanting to go back to sleep…

"PANDEMONA," I said quietly. Turning my head up to Seifer I added, "HELP."

* * *

The words she had spoken still haunted me slightly. I had woken up to the sound of her voice, to her motionless, unconscious body lying next to me. I had first thought she was awake, but I soon saw that her eye was indeed closed. It was almost as if she were having a conversation with something.

I helped her down and out of the house. Every step she took, her breathing became shorter and her grip more lax. I didn't know what was happening, and I was utterly powerless to help her. She seemed as though she was slowly fading away, bordering the line between life and death with a shaking balance across the tightrope separating the two realms.

It was when we made our way down the hill, that Fujin finally slid out of my arms. "Seifer!" she cried. But as I came near a sudden wind pushed me away. Pushing against the currents of air, I stretched out my hand, but Fujin couldn't reach it.

The time has come, little one.

"What the hell was that?" I said briefly before I found myself being blown away by a massive amount of force. I could see a vortex of wind whirl around Fujin, lifting her up off the ground. I looked up to the sky to see a similar swirling void open in the dark clouds. Suddenly the thunder hidden behind the black pillows erupted and down came the huge lavender figment of Fujin's troubles.

Stand back mortal. This one has been chosen to be my master. You shall not interfere.

"Like hell I will!" I shouted back at it. Pandemona didn't reply. It moved its great arms out like an eagle and the three tubes attached to its shoulder began sucking the atmosphere into its expandable tail. Fujin was lifted up and pulled toward the GF, careering aimlessly into it. "FUJIN!" I yelled at the top of my voice, but the winds deafened it to a mere whisper.

Bracing myself, I refrained myself from being sucked in too. But it was no use; my feet were slowly being pulled off of the ground. Just as I thought it was the end, I felt a sudden explosion from beneath me and a large, clawed hand grab me from below. An overwhelming heat surrounded me and I could hear the loud growling of my own GF, Ifrit.

Why do you choose to interfere? Pandemona demanded.

Times have changed, Ifrit interceded. _There is no place in the world for sorcerers and us anymore._

You came here of your own will did you not? That mere mortal did not summon you. You too still have the blood of a free spirit within you! Pandemona shouted.

I came to aid the one who felled me. That is the task of the Guardian Force. You must stop! What you're doing will kill her. Why can't you just accept that the race for power is no longer running? Ifrit booming voice said.

Enough! If it's a fight you want, you'll fail, for I now have the ultimate power!

A blinding flash stung my eyes and the torrents of air ceased. When I opened my eyes again, I saw the unholy site of Fujin's body half immersed in the skin of the deranged monster. Suddenly I remembered that very moment I had fed Rinoa to Adel; the memory never leaving my mind as I looked at Fujin, trapped in exactly the same way Rinoa was.

"What have I done?" I thought aloud. "How did I let this happen?"

It is not your fault, a sweet feminine voice said beside me. Ifrit put me down on the ground and I turned round to see a beautiful woman, her skin glowing like water. Her thick blue hair ran like waterfalls down her shoulders and an icy chill emanated from her.

Shiva? Ifrit said. _This man did not fell you. Why are you here?_

I come to aid him against the lost sheep of our circle, she said.

As have we, two loud, thunderous voices called from the skies. A plain of electricity began to grow out of nowhere, forming a tight circle in front of us. It gathered together forming a bright circle of energy and it burst into a glorious bird, currents sparking from the tips of its yellow feathers. As I stood wondering what the hell was going on, the ground started to shake and Bahamut too joined us as he flew at unimaginable speeds through the clouds.

So you all choose to fight me? Very well then, Pandemona boomed.

At once the three new arrivals charged forward while Ifrit wrapped his large hairy hand around me and carried me away from the battle. _It wouldn't do for you to be hurt, _he said gruffly.

"But what about Fujin? I can't just leave her there!" I protested.

You must not be harmed yet. I fear that Pandemona has indeed grown strong, and that even with their combined strength they will fail to defeat her. Bahamut, Shiva and Quetzacoatl are not strong enough. As you have not felled them, it is only their spirit that fights here. But you, you hold the power to bring her back.

And just as Ifrit had told me, they did indeed fall one by one. Even Bahamut was forced to fly back away to the heavens in a humiliating defeat. Only Ifrit and I remained.

Why do you still remain here? Everyone else was too weak. Why should you be any different?

Because I have the power of this man behind me. All you have is the broken spirit of that girl. You forced her to junction, and so your bond is weakened. You still don't understand the meaning of being worthy of a sorceress! Ifrit roared. He turned to me, _Use my power along with yours and together we will defeat this monster._

My GF then left me, and galloped on all fours toward Pandemona. Unleashing a mighty roar, his body became engulfed with flames, a searing heat billowing in the wind. I watched the two beasts claw and pound each other into the ground, unsure of what exactly Ifrit had meant.

Concentrate Seifer! I heard him bellow, and I tried conjuring a Firaga spell, but Pandemona easily whisked the small flames away.

The wind is almighty! You shall not hurt me with your pathetic fire!

I felt lost. If I couldn't attack it, what in Hyne's world could I do?

You can do it Seifer! You saved her once and you can do so again!

Ifrit was right as I remembered when I pried open the windy capsule and rescued Fujin from the sky in Esthar. Gathering all my power, I concentrated the fiery energy into my fists again, feeling the heat surround me in a strong barrier from the wind. Pandemona once again tried to blow my flames away with a gust of wind, but the wind only fed the fires further.

Ifrit's giant brown form leaped back to my side, panting exhaustedly. _Seifer, align your powers to me._

I concentrated all my energy to Ifrit, and although I had my eyes closed I could hear and feel the sound of the fire crackle; the heat grow hotter; the steam waver over my face; and the burning of the air. The fiery beast roared once more and I could sense his movements inside my mind. Pandemona cried in pain as Ifrit dug its white-hot claws into its flesh, and breathed hot fire around it.

All in the space of those few seconds I felt the divine power of strength and fortitude. Never had I experienced such force. This was the kind of ferocity I had always yearned for, the reason why I followed Edea, to claim this time of unforgiving might that I could finally show Squall that I was indeed the one who was better…

But that war was long past.

* * *

I could feel it all. Everything around me was moving, my eye unable to see anything at all. I didn't know where I was or how I got here. All I knew was that I had such an incredible strength I was unstoppable. I could destroy anything at a moment's thought; I could crush anything that stood in my way; and I could conquer anything I wanted to have.

But this power was nothing but an empty shell of what I really wanted. I didn't want to be the most feared enmity. Perhaps had this happened before, I might have welcomed it gladly. But now I had something to live for and something to die for. I didn't care anymore about whether I exacted my revenge or not. I didn't care if people made me suffer. I had felt so much pain that nothing else could possibly hurt me anymore…

Why are you not giving me your power?

It was that same voice again.

Give me your power and I will help you!

"I don't want your help," I said.

What?

"I don't want your help!" I shouted louder into the eternal darkness.

But you made that wish…

"That was over ten years ago! I don't care about revenge anymore!" I could feel tears running down my cheeks. "Why can't you see that I've changed?" Pandemona remained silent and I was left alone with my thoughts once again.

Suddenly Pandemona moaned and I felt a horrible stinging pain run through my body. I screamed, feeling as though I had just been burnt. "What the hell is happening?" I asked, hoping Pandemona would hear me. I was getting warmer and warmer by the second, and beads of sweat dripped down my face.

I am fulfilling your wish, to destroy the flames that stand in your way. Is that…not what you want?

"NEGATIVE!" I yelled. "How many times do I have to say it?"

…Very well.

In one final burst of heat and fire, my skin felt as though it had been torn and slashed, and in defence I unconsciously released a wave of wind to erase the pain. But it kept coming, and again I used my Tornado magic to keep it away from my injured body.

Yes, that's it! Give me your power! It is the flames who hurt you. Your love is the fire that burns you! He wishes that you were dead! He fights me to kill me, to kill you also. Now lend me your power so you might live!

I could hear the desperation in its words, and not for a moment did my belief waver that Seifer was coming to save me. But if I didn't use my powers, he would end up killing me. I was a part of Pandemona now… If Pandemona is defeated, I too might…

'NEGATIVE!' I thought. I must believe in Seifer. It's all I can do now…

Bracing myself for the pain I would receive I prepared to let down my wind protection. Ending my concentration the pools of fire washed over me, baptising me in a river of flames, charring my skin and devouring my body. It would end here: the suffering, the hate and the yearning for supreme power. I would no longer allow myself to be a puppet of this manic creature who sort nothing but strength…

And then it hit me. Seifer was exactly the same back in the Sorceress War… Yet I followed him to the ends of the earth to help him live his dream… But Seifer had changed for the better since then. Neither of us would ever dream of wanting that type of life again. Those dreams were past, and our tune in the concerto was over. It was now the rest of the world to take over, and for us to shrink away into the background…


End file.
